A New Beginning
by Stessa
Summary: Ross and Rachel got divorced after sharing 6 kids. Rachel left for London with 4 of them, and Ross stayed in NYC with the other 2. When something comes up, and they'll have to meet again, what will happen? Most important, what about Ross and Rachel?
1. Ross' Life

_Hi there. I got this idea watching a movie, and I thought it might be fun to write something like that. I choose of course Ross and Rachel as my couple, because who's better then the Lobsters, right? So basically, this is what happened:_

_Ross and Rachel got married around series 3. (Let's just pretend it was instead of a break-up, I mean he did sleep with Chloe, but Rachel kinda forgave him) And Ross doesn't have Ben with Carol. Rachel still met Mark, he still got her the job at Bloomingdales. (And he has an important part in this fic, just, so you're warned, all those Mark haters out there)_

_They had 5 kids and 1 on the way. _

_These are the kids; (like they are when our story begins)_

_Jonathan, now 16. _

_Rebecca, now 15._

_Clara, now 15. (Twins with Rebecca)_

_Joshua, now 14._

_Rain, now 13 years old. _

_Those were the five they had before they got divorced. They got divorced when Jonathan was around 3 years old. They got divorced mainly because they fought all the time, and then Rachel took the job in London and moved. Rachel took Clara, Joshua and Rain with her and Ross kept Jonathan and Rebecca. Also, Ross didn't know that Rachel was pregnant, she later called and told him that she was having a baby, and then nothing else._

_Gretchen, now 12. _

_Monica and Chandler got together because Chandler, helped Monica getting over Richard. They have two adopted kids: (They can't have children here either) _

_Gavin, now 10 years. _

_Patrick, now 8. _

_Phoebe got married to Mike, (Let's just pretend she met him before, okay?) and that was around Monica and Chandler's wedding. They have 2 kids too. _

_Lily, 11 years old._

_And Peter, 8 years old. _

_Joey has nothing serious. He is Joey after all. _

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own them:´( But I do own the kids and a few other characters in this story._

_Now, let this story begin:_

_

* * *

_

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter 1. **

**Ross' Life.**

"Jon and Bec are you ready?" Ross called, looking into Jonathans room.

"I am, dad." Jonathan said.

"No rush daddy!" Rebecca yelled from the room on the other side of the wall.

"You're gonna be late!" Ross said.

"It's just school, dad." Rebecca said, walking into the room.

"Yeah, and school is important, Bec. You have to learn."

"How did I get like this? I'm nothing like you or Jon." Rebecca said.

"I guess you're like our mom." Jonathan said

"Am I, dad?" Rebecca's face lit up.

Ross looked to the ground, this was a touchy subject, "Just a little bit."

"I remember her, not much though, but she was into fashion, I didn't know back then, but she was." Jonathan said. He looked at his sister; "You look just like her."

"I do?" Rebecca smiled, "It this true, daddy?"

Ross looked at his 15 years old daughter, and saw Rachel smiling back at him, the way she did in high school. He nodded a little, that fact hurt a lot; "You really do. Just a junior version of her. She looked just like you when she was in high school."

"Cool… Anyway, I'm going to Mary's tonight. She just got back from England, and she bought me a gift, I think it's clothes because she told me about this store with design clothes in, I can't remember the name though, but she said it was so cool."

"We're going to Monica and Chandlers tonight, Bec." Ross said.

"Can I just ran in and get my present then. And come by later to eat?"

"Okay, but you promise to be there."

"I do daddy." Rebecca looked at her watch, "Come on Jon, we have to go if we wont be late."

--

"It was so scary." Ross told Monica and Chandler, "She was so excited, just like Rachel, about clothes. I don't know how much more I can stand of her being like Rachel. Isn't it enough that she looks exactly like her, now she is like her. It's killing me!"

"What did I tell you?" Monica said, "You should have let Rachel take both the twins. I told you that they would grow up to be an exact copy, didn't I?"

"I know!" Ross said, "But Rach wanted a boy too, and Rain has always been a mother's girl, then I would have been left with only Jonathan. And Rachel would had had five kids!"

"I know." Chandler said, "You'll just have to deal with it."

"I know." Ross said, "Well, I can look at the bright side. I have a Rachel, technical, right? So I wont miss her too much."

Monica laughed, "I think you are talking about her all the time, Ross."

"Haven't I always been?" Ross said, "I mean look at me, it's 13 years since we got divorced and she left, and I'm still thinking about her every day!"

"Sorry." Monica smiled.

"Well, I gotta go." Ross said, "Jon and I are coming around 4 when he gets off, Bec is coming later, she had to go see a friend."

"Okay. See you."

Ross left the coffeehouse and went to work.

--

"See you Jon." Rebecca said, hugging his brother in front of his friends. She was showing off in front of them because she had a crush on one of them, a guy named Dan. She walked away.

"Wow, you sister is so dreamy." Dan told Jonathan.

"You think so, don't you?" Jonathan smiled, "She looks just like my mom."

"No wonder your dad fell for her then!" a guy laughed.

"And who do you look like?" another said.

Jon looked at himself. Skinny, his hair light and curly. He knew he had brown eyes, "A mix, I guess."

Then the guys laughed.

--

Rebecca sat down beside her friends, "Did he look at me?"

"Totally." Mary said, smiling, "You're gonna score sometime."

"Yeah," Lena said, "It's so unfair, you are so gorgeous. Look at me. I'm fat. It's weird that you wanna be friends with me."

"It's not the outside, Lena." Rebecca smiled, "Besides, you are gonna lose weight, my aunt Monica was fat in high school too."

"She's pretty now." Lena smiled.

"There you go!" Rebecca said, "By the way Mary, I can't stay long tonight. I have to go to Monica and Chandlers for dinner."

"Okay, we can just head my house right after school, then you guys can get your presents."

"Thanks Mary." Lena said, "You're so lucky you have been in England, I want to go too."

"Yeah, me too." Rebecca said, "I wish I knew someone over there."

"You do, don't you?"

"I do not know anyone over there, but I know someone who lives over there." Rebecca said, sad.

"Are you never gonna meet your mom?" Mary asked.

"I don't know." Rebecca said, "But guess what my dad and Jon told me?"

"What?" Lena was curious.

"I look exactly like her."

"You do?"

"Yeah, my father told me that I am a copy of her. She looked like this when she was in high school, and she was popular too."

"Wow, I would die to meet your mother sometime." Lena said.

--

Jonathan sat a few tables away from his sister and her friends, he heard them talk about Rebecca and his mom everyday. Rebecca couldn't remember anything about her, they didn't know her, but she was like their idol. Jonathan couldn't help but giggle about it sometimes. Well, just as long as they had fun.

--

"What did you get me, what did you get me?" Lena said, when Mary handed her a present.

"Open it up." Rebecca said, looking at it.

Lena opened the present up and out fell a blouse, "What's this?"

"It's from a store. That one I told you about, you know? Since you think you're fat, I bought this one, it's black, witch make you look thinner and it's just totally you. It was a special collection they had when I was there. It's not regular. Isn't it beautiful?"

"It really is, but I don't think it's gonna fit."

"Try it on, Lena!" Rebecca said.

"Okay," Lena pulled off her shirt and then took on the blouse and looked really good.

"Wow." Rebecca smiled, "If I was gay I would have thrown myself at you right here!"

The girls started to laugh and Lena admitted that she looked beautiful.

"Here's yours, Bec." Mary said, giving her a present.

Rebecca opened it up and found a top and a skirt in it.

"The top was on sale, that's why you got two things. It was the same price." Mary told them.

Rebecca looked at the gorgeous skirt. It was dark with a cut down the side. There was a belt with a beautiful silver buckle and on the butt was a print witch said _Rachel Green_.

"Who's Rachel Green?" Lena asked, she didn't know a thing about fashion.

"It's a famous fashion designer." Rebecca said, "Is this really a Rachel Green skirt?"

Mary nodded, "I wanted to buy one for myself too, but it didn't look good on me and then I though it would have to look good on you."

"Yeah, I think it will." Rebecca said, smiling.

"What about the top?" Lena asked, "Is that Rachel Green too?"

"Yeah, of course, I bought the whole store."

"Wow," Rebecca said, after taking a look at it, "It's really cool."

"Yeah, and it says Rachel Green too, just because I want people to see it's the right clothes you wear." Mary smiled.

"I like it. It's very simple. You know, just like white with a black spot right with the left arm, it's cool."

"Yeah, thanks for the present, Mary." Lena said.

"Well, I gotta go." Rebecca said, "Wait a minute, I want to wear this tonight. I'm just gonna change."

--

"Dinner is ready." Monica announced.

"Bec is not here." Patrick said, smiling to his mother.

"Well," Ross began, "If she can't be here on time, then we'll just have to eat without her."

"Yeah," Monica said, thinking about how Rachel used to do that when she was at that age, "Let's eat."

They sat around the table and two minutes later Rebecca came through the door, "I'm sorry aunt Monica." she gave her a kiss on the cheek, "But we had to see all Mary's new clothes."

"That's alright sweetheart." Monica said, "We've just started."

"So, what did you get, Bec?" Ross asked.

"This!" Rebecca said, spinning around, "It's a Rachel Green."

Monica dropped the plate she was holding. They all turned their heads towards her and after about a minute she woke up, "God, sorry. I'm just gonna clean this up."

Ross figured out what she was freaking out about and started to freak out himself.

"So, it's a Rachel Green?" Jonathan asked, "Is that famous? We don't have any stores in New York, do we?"

"No." Rebecca said, "It's a shame though, because it's the best you can wear if you wanna fit in!"

"Is the top Rachel Green too?" Gavin asked, not knowing much about it.

"Yeah, but it's a different collection. She call them names instead of like ´spring´ and ´fall´, you know? This is actually from last year, but it's a ´Rebecca´, that's why Mary bought it."

"´Rebecca´?" Monica asked, "That's cool, what other names are there else?"

"Mary couldn't remember all of them, but she told me that the last fall-line was called ´Rain´, and this skirt is a ´Clara´. All dark and kind of sweet I think, that ´Clara´ fits well to this."

"Wow." Jonathan said. "No boys names?"

"No, it's girls clothes, you freak." Rebecca laughed, slapping the side of his head.

"Cool." Chandler said.

"And guess what, Monica?" Rebecca smiled, "Her newest shoe-collection is called ´Monica´."

Monica got a smile on her face, Rachel hadn't forgotten her at least.

"Now, let's eat." Chandler said.

--

When dinner was over, Monica pulled Ross aside, "Do you think what I think?"

"Totally." Ross said, "God, my daughter is wearing clothes from her mother's fashion store, and she doesn't know it, this is so messed up!"

"Yeah." Monica smiled, "But the new shoe-collection is called Monica!"

"Do you have her number, Mon?"

"No, I haven't had a single word with her since she left Ross. She promised she would call, but I guess it's been too hard."

Ross nodded, "I guess I'll have to go through everyday with my daughter wearing clothes with says ´Rachel Green´ and I can't do anything about it. God, she's hurting me, Mon. Rebecca is, she doesn't know it, but she is. Everything about her is Rachel!"

"I'm sorry, bro." Monica gave him a hug, "But I miss her too."

* * *

_Yeah, I know, weird start. And hey – I do also know that Rachel isn't a designer, but she is in my story okay? And I know it's a little cheesy, but hey, my story isn't it? But else, leave me a review and tell if you want me to post the rest of this. I already have everything written, I just didn't know if this had any interest. It's the first fanfic I've ever written, but I didn't post it back then, you know, because I was a little insecure. Well, I hope you liked it. Write me, thanks, Stessa._


	2. Rachel's Life

_Okay, so I got the feeling that you wanted me to post the rest? I'll be happy to ;) Thanks for the reviews.. Love them_

_**Disclaimer;** I still don't own them! But you get to meet the four other kids in this chapter. It is Rachel's life after all._

* * *

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter 2. **

**Rachel's Life**

"So, white and pink is in for teenagers right now too." Madison said, looking around the store of her best friend's mom.

"Yeah," Gretchen smiled, "But my mom doesn't like it. Soon you'll not find a single pink thing in here. She's more to grown up clothes. It's just that woman she works with there's crazy."

"Hmm…" Madison said, "Can we go ask your mother about that movie?"

"Of course, I hate to be here anyway." they walked behind the counter, the store had lunch break, so there were no customers, "You know what I was thinking, Mad?" Gretchen continued, "We could watch that dinosaur movie, I really loved it the first time I saw it."

"If you have already seen it, Gret, then why do you want me to go through the hell too?" Madison asked, deeply serious.

"It's not hell, me and Joshua really liked it!" Gretchen protested.

"He's your brother, so he's weird too." Madison laughed.

"Hi girls!" Rachel smiled greeting her youngest child and best friend.

"Are you working alone today Rachel?" Madison asked. She had stopped using Ms. Green a long time ago, because she had been best friends with Gretchen since they were like 4 years old.

"Yeah, Madison, I sent Emily home. She didn't look good. She's still not over that part of the pregnancy where you throw up all the time."

"Did you throw up with me, mom?" Gretchen asked.

"Actually sweetheart," Rachel began, "You were the hardest pregnancy, because I had to take care of three other children too. That was not easy."

"You would have wished that dad was around?" Gretchen asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know where he is." Rachel smiled. That was what she had told her kids.

"Can Gret and I go to the movies, Rachel?" Madison asked.

"Of course, but are you sure you wanna watch a boring dinosaur movie, because last time it was only Joshua and Gretchen who enjoyed it. Me, Clara and Rain were like dying." Rachel warned Madison.

"I've already told her that, so I don't think she'll have luck to convince me." Madison laughed.

Gretchen changed the subject, "Are you getting a temp down or what?"

"No, Clara promised me that she and Rain would come down here. Joshua have football practise so he can't."

"Hi mom!" Rain said, coming in with Clara right behind her.

"Hi sweetheart." Rachel said, "I've missed you today. Did your audition go well?"

"Not at all." Rain said, "I don't think they liked the song I chose, I should have chosen one by Celine Dion, they can hear my voice in those."

"I'm sorry honey." Rachel smiled.

"Otherwise it's the way you are dressed." Clara said.

Rachel laughed about it. Rain was, let's just say, worse than Phoebe back in New York. Rachel just loved that about her, maybe it wasn't the best for a fashion designer's daughter to be like that, but Rachel didn't care. Rain did also look a lot like Rachel herself, which was lucky, considering everything.

"At least I don't have brown curls." Rain said, pulling up in her one year younger sister's hair.

"Hey!" Gretchen said, "It's not my fault that all of you look like mom, is it?"

"How ugly was dad?" Rain continued.

"He was not ugly, Rain." Rachel smiled, "And besides, Joshua has his smile too."

"Yeah, but with your light hair." Clara said.

"Hmm.." Rachel said, "It's weird that Gretchen doesn't look like me at all. And you're nothing like me too, you're all your father."

Gretchen laughed, "Did he like dinosaurs too?"

"He worked with it, sweetheart." Rachel said, giving her a hug.

"Wow." Gretchen said, "But we better get going Mad, I'll be home around 6, mom."

"That's fine, see you."

Madison and Gretchen left.

"Can I borrow that blouse mom?" Clara said, pointing at one on a hanger, "Or perhaps get credit?"

"Of course, just take it, I think I make enough, I own this place, don't I?" Rachel said.

Clara smiled, "But I'll help today without getting paid."

Rachel looked at her, "What do you need it for?"

"I got a date tonight? That's okay, right?"

"Of course." Rachel smiled, "Who is it?"

"A guy named Rupert. He is really sweet."

"Wow," Rain said, "Clara has a boyfriend."

"It's not a boyfriend, it's just a date, Rain." Clara said, "Besides everyone wants to go out with me, I love that about being so pretty."

"Hey Clara." Rachel said, "Stop right there. Everyone is pretty, it's just different with some people, and believe me," Rachel sighed, "It's not funny, because you're gonna get screwed all the time. Take it from me, you know, you're like me when I was in high school. You look exactly like me, and you're like me. High school was not funny."

"It wasn't?" Clara asked.

"Well, back then I thought it was, but when I got out of it, and looked back, I saw myself as bitchy and spoiled."

"You cant be bitchy." Clara said.

Rain interrupted, "Clara, if you're like her, then she can, okay? Because that's what you are!"

Clara got angry, "Shut up, Rain!"

"Clara!" Rachel said, "I don't want that tone here, and you are a little spoiled because you get all the free clothes and that's okay, but I get calls from some of the girls in your class, they tell me stuff about you. They tell me that you're making their lives hell, okay? So be careful with that, cause no-one should live in hell."

Clara got tears in her eyes, "I can't believe you would say that, mom!"

"I just wish that someone would have told me when I was like you." Rachel said, "Now you have a chance to be nice, invite them to the movies, okay?"

Clara sighed, "All right. Sorry mom."

"That's okay." Rachel hugged her daughter and looked at her watch, "God, we have to open up. Clara, can you handle the desk to pay.And Rain, you can help Clara and sometimes me, I'll take the costumers, okay?"

"All right mom."

Rachel went out and opened up. Not long after, there were a bunch of girls, out shopping, who came in.

"I know these." Rachel whispered to Rain.

"It's a bunch from Joshua's class. He was going out with that one." Rain answered, pointing.

"Okay." Rachel said. She walked towards them, "Can I help you?"

One of them looked at her, "You're Joshua's mom, right?"

"Yeah." Rachel said, "Can I help you?"

"No, I was just wondering."

Another one came towards her, "I need a pair of jeans. I want them to look really good, no matter what the prize says. My mom is paying."

The girls laughed.

Rachel saw Clara eyeing them, it really bothered her, that her oldest daughter had turned out to be exactly like her, judging people before she knew them. She just hoped that somehow Clara would change, like Rachel had done herself.

"Try these on." Rachel said, "Oh and, hmm, I don't have your size in these, Rain sweetie, would you go get these in size 4?"

"Of course mom." Rain said and ran out in the back of the store.

"Is that your daughter?" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah." Rachel smiled.

"You're a famous fashion designer, and your daughter is wearing clothes from the hippie tide?"

Rachel smiled, "I get that a lot, but Rain is just not interested in clothes."

"Joshua isn't either." a third girl said.

"I know that, but my girl at the desk is."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you have Clara, Joshua talks about her all the time. She's like his big sister idol."

"Clara is probably gonna take the store when I can't do it anymore, I mean, it's not for boys and Rain and Gretchen doesn't want to."

"Oh yeah, you have Gretchen from my sisters class too." the first girl said, "I always forget that because she doesn't look like the rest of you guys."

"Nah, and she's not happy about it." Rachel smiled, "Look, not that I don't like to chat with customers, but my family is private, so why are you asking me these questions?"

"We just wanted to have an autograph." one of them said.

"Then ask!" Rachel said, "Clara throw me a pen and a block."

Rachel was getting used to this now. A lot of girls were crazy about her clothes, and when she was in the store herself, they always wanted an autograph.

"Thanks." the girls said.

"You are so welcome." Rachel smiled.

--

"So how was football, Josh?"

"It was good, you know? But it's getting kind of boring, I would like to try out American football sometimes, it looks like fun."

"It is not, Joshua. I got through that when I went to high school, okay? It's not fun!"

Joshua laughed, "You've played American football?"

"Is that hard to believe?" Rachel smiled, "Okay, so it was only girls, and toned down a lot, but I lived in America, remember?"

Joshua took a sip of his water, "When is grandma coming to visit again?"

"I don't know. She have just been visiting." Rachel said.

"Then you should get Jill and Amy over here." Rain said.

"Why do you want them visiting?" Rachel asked, "They're not very nice people!"

"No!" Rain said, "That's why they are fun to mess with!"

--

"All right..." Rachel sighed as she turned off the light in her bedroom, while Joshua's TV was still turned on. She had a long meeting tomorrow with Emily who said she might be able to get a store more in the city. That would be nice, even more Rachel Green clothes, or as the young girls said; ´RG´.

She remember Chandler giving her a briefcase once, RG was on it. It was right after she had given birth to Rain. He thought it would be funny. She still used that briefcase. It was close to be ripped into two, but she didn't care. RG was her briefcase. It reminded her of Chandler.

Rachel got to think about work. The other week, there had been a family from America in, and she had thought about her old friends. The girl in that family had bought the whole store. Rachel herself had been in the back, but Clara had tried to help the girl chose some outfits to her two best friends. Rachel had heard the whole conversation. It had freaked her out when she heard it...

"_What are their colours?" Clara tried. _

_"Well, one them, named Lena, she thinks she's fat, but she isn't at all, maybe she should have a black top or something."_

"_This one?" Clara tried. _

"_Yeah, that's nice." the girl said, "My name is Mary by the way." _

"_Oh, my name is Clara." Clara said, "What does your other friend look like?" _

_Mary looked at her, "Surprisingly enough, she looks a lot like you." _

Rachel remembered how she had dropped her cup full of coffee and tried to cool herself, specially when Clara had asked;

_"And what's her name?"_

"_Oh, it's Rebecca." _

"_Cool, she sounds pretty." Clara said, she was Clara after all, a little too happy about herself. _

"_Hmm.." Mary said, "Can I ask you a question?" _

"_Sure." _

"_Aren't you a little young to work a place like this?" _

"_I don't work here," Clara said, "My mother owns this place."_

"_Then your mom must now Rachel Green, right?"_

_Clara got a weird look on her face; "My mom **is **Rachel Green!"_

"_Does she have children? Oh my God, how cool." _

"_Yeah." Clara said, thinking that this girl was getting weirder and weirder by the second. _

"_Is she here today?" Mary asked. _

"_Yeah, but I don't think she'll talk to you if you're all crazy like you are now." Clara said._

Rachel laughed out loud. She really admired Clara's ability to say things out just like they were. That whole thing about not telling the truth, that was lame. Clara had gotten the same gene from Sandra Green as Rachel's sister Amy, had. Telling the truth-gene. As had Rain, and she was the worst one, she couldn't stop talking if a train hit her.

_"I wont." Mary said, "Maybe she can tell me what would look best on me."_

"_I'll just get her." Clara said. She walked towards Rachel, "Mom, some girl wants to have your opinion." _

"_I don't have time." Rachel said._

"_But mom, she'll kill me." Clara whined. _

"_All right..." Rachel swallowed a lump. _

_They walked outside to Mary and Rachel shook her hand, "Rachel Green."_

"_Mary Thomson." Mary said, "Can you tell me, will this look good at a girl looking like your daughter?"_

_Rachel shook her head, "What is she like? Popular? Grown up? First date?" _

Rachel hoped it wasn't too obvious that she had wanted to know about the girl. Was it? 

_Mary, though, didn't seem to notice, she was just excited about talking to Rachel Green, "She's very popular. No first dates, she has already had a lot of those, but she has a crush on her brother's best friend, he's older, so I guess looking grown up wouldn't be bad." _

_Rachel smiled, she took a prototype skirt she had promised Clara and handed it to Mary, "What about this one?" _

"_Mom?!" Clara said._

"_Clara, we'll make you one too." _

"_Then I wont be the only one in the world to have it." _

"_We will make up something better, sweetie." Rachel said, getting angry, "Go help your sister."_

_Clara walked away, mumbling curses. _

"_Is this something you promised your daughter, 'cause then I can't take it." Mary said. _

"_Take it." Rachel smiled, "It's good for her to learn that she's not queen of the world." _

_Mary laughed, "Thanks. I know that Rebecca will love this so much. I'll like it myself too, but it wont look good at me." _

"_I do have a line called ´Rebecca´," Rachel said, "'Cause that skirt wont cost you anything because it's a prototype normally made for my daughter, so if you wanna **buy **her something, then maybe from the line ´Rebecca´?"_

"_That would be cool." Mary said, "And if anyone asks, then what line is this?"_

"_You can call it ´Clara´ after my daughter." Rachel smiled, looking into the girl's eyes. _

Rachel sighed again. That girl knew her own daughter and probably son better then she did herself. And she knew Ross too. It was hard to believe. Rachel fell fast asleep, dreaming about her old life with Ross. They had been so happy.

* * *

_Okay, hoped you liked this chapter, I'll soon get some action into this story… And really, remember to leave me a review. Thanks, Stessa. )_


	3. A Pretty Big Chock

_All right, I love your reviews. Thank you so much :D And hey - Rebecca does not know her mother, because Ross or someone else haven't told her about Rachel. They just know she moved to London. _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own them.. I'm really sad about it, but what can I do?_

_

* * *

_

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter 3. **

**A Pretty Big Chock **

**(This chapter is going between London and NYC)**

**-- In NYC --**

Ross looked at the skirt he was folding. His eyes were fixed on the name. _Rachel Green_, it said. Rachel Green. He couldn't believe that she had made it. She had her own store. She was famous now.

The other day he and Chandler were watching an award show and one fan had shouted to Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen; "What are you wearing? You look amazing!"

One of them, Ross wasn't quite sure who, had taken the microphone and said, "Rachel Green."

"Yeah RG." the other one said, "We went to England and bought the dresses ourselves."

"She was very sweet, helping us out." the first one said again.

Ross couldn't believe she was dressing stars. It was unbelievable.

He went up to Rebecca's room and put the clean clothes on her bed. He looked around. There were pictures from her life. But nothing from before Rachel left. They had each taken some of them, and Ross had locked his into a drawer. He wasn't excited about this arrangement, with him, never seeing his other children, but I wouldn't work with them trading schools every year. This had been the best way, Ross kept telling himself that. He looked at her walls. She had small notes sat up with tape, which said;

**Mommy, I miss you. Need you more then ever, please come home. Hugs. **

And another one said,

**God, if you're out there, hear me out. I want my mother! She's the only thing missing in my life. I'm not me if I don't know my background. **

A third one said;

**Promise me, mom, that you'll come to pick me up a day, just one day, and we could be like mother and daughter. **

Ross read a fourth one, he was already crying;

**Can you feel the love tonight? I can't. I'm crying over here, mom. Come home to NYC and we can be together. You don't have to love dad, you can't choose if you love somebody, but love me and Jon at least, we're your children. I'm a girl all alone, and I'm surrounded my guys in this house, it's hard. Nobody understand me, aunt Monica is trying, but she is not succeeding. In some way, she's taking a distance from me, maybe it's because I'm like you in too many ways. But I gotta tell you, when I have children, I wont abandon them like you did! It's not right. Here I am, crying again, maybe because my mother was selfish, maybe because she wasn't. I don't know the story, I don't know my mother. I'm not sure if I want to know the story, but I'm sure that I want to know my mother :'( - Love from Rebecca. **

"Are you reading my wall?"

Ross got a chock, he turned around. Tears streaming down his face, "Why are you writing stuff like that?"

"That was a night, I was thinking about what I would write if someone told me she would get one letter. I just wrote it, then. Did you like it?" Rebecca said sad.

"Yeah, but your mother wasn't selfish, this was for the best, sweetie." Ross tried to smile.

"Then at least I know that." Rebecca looked at the clean clothes ,"Yeah! My skirt is clean, uh, I have to wear this. Tomorrow I'm going shopping with Monica and Phoebe and I think that Phoebe is brining Lily. I talked to Monica and I could bring Lena and Mary. I can't wait!"

"Wow, that's great. Don't use all your money though."

"I wont daddy."

--

"Hi Monica." Lena said, she loved to talk to Monica because she was a chef and that's what she wanted to be too, "Am I the first one?"

"Yeah you are Lena, come in." Monica smiled.

"Where's Patrick and Gavin? Are they out?" Lena asked.

"Yeah." Monica said, "Chandler and Mike took them and Peter to a Knicks game."

Lena nodded. She was like a part of the family. Not only at Rebecca's house, but at her aunt and uncle's too. It was lovely because she didn't know her own family. Only her mother, whom she lived with, but she was always drunk and didn't have a job, "Aren't Peter and Patrick a little young to that?"

"Nah, they love it. So girls day out, huh?" Monica smiled, "Planning on spending a lot of money?"

"No, we don't have any, but both the girls told me they would like to buy me something today. They're so nice to me."

"Hmm.. I don't know about Mary, but Rebecca is just like her mother." Monica smiled.

"You knew her well?" Lena asked.

"Well, you can't tell Rebecca, okay?" Monica began, "But I was best friends with her. Since we was 6 years old!"

"Wow," Lena said, "You know, Bec really wants to know her!"

"Who wouldn't?" Monica smiled, "Everyone would want to know their mother."

"Not me." Lena said, "I wish that I didn't know mine. She never talks to me. If she's not drunk she's angry all the time. I wish I didn't have to live with her, but it doesn't matter, she'll die soon. The doctor told me last time he called."

"I'm so sorry." Monica said.

"Don't be." Lena said, "He actually told me that today would be the last day after his counts. Her liver isn't working anymore. It can't take the pressure."

"Then why aren't you at home to say goodbye?"

"I don't want to." Lena smiled, "The only thing I'm sad about is that when she dies, I have to go on some institution or something, never having a home. Being an orphan."

"Someone will take you." Monica smiled, "Isn't there any family members?"

"No." Lena shook her head, "I wish my mom would have been like you, all cool and together."

Monica's face lit up, "We can take you!"

"What?" Lena got a smile on her face.

"I really like you." Monica smiled, "And I've always wished for a girl. You know, me and Chandler can't have children, and I doubt they'll let us adopt again."

"Really?" Lena said, getting all excited.

"I'm gonna convince Chandler."

Lena hugged Monica and then Rebecca and Mary came through the door.

"What's going on?" Mary asked.

"I'm gonna live with Monica and Chandler when my mother dies!" Lena shouted.

"What?" Rebecca asked, "Really, Mon?"

"Yeah, if they say go for it, then yeah, and I'm gonna have a daughter!"

"Are you pregnant?" Phoebe said, coming through the door with Lily, "Hi girls."

"No." Monica said, "But Lena can maybe come live with me, Chandler and the boys!"

"Cool, welcome to the family." Phoebe said.

"Can we go shopping now?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, let's." Monica said, and then they walked out the door.

**-- In London --**

"So Rachel, we have been discussing your question about one more store in London, and we're afraid that we can't give you that. But we have another suggestion."

Rachel looked at Emily Waltham. The woman who had showed her around in London the first days. She had been nice to them and helped Rachel a lot with the kids when they were babies.

"And what's that?" Rachel asked.

"We can get you a store in New York, it's already bought. If you don't want to go yourself, we'll send someone to work for you. There's gonna be a Rachel Green store in New York, can you imagine the money, huh?"

Rachel nodded, "New York?"

"Yes, and you already know that city, so that wont be a problem. Or you can stay here and run it, but it's a new place and stuff, it would be better if you personal went there. Here's no problem, I'll run it and you can come sometimes to visit and help."

"I know that you say it wont be a problem for me, but what about my kids? All their friends are here, they have never been in New York!"

"Never?" Emily was shocked.

"No, we only went to Long Island one or two times. Other times my parents went here!" Rachel said.

"Yeah I know, but don't you have friends back in NYC?"

"I **had** friends, I haven't talked to them in 13 years."

"Why not?"

"Look, Emily." Rachel said, "There's something I never told you, when I left New York, I didn't only leave my husband, but I left two of my kids."

Emily's hand found her mouth.

"I know." Rachel said, "And that's why we cut all talking. Going back there would mean something I'm not quite sure if I can handle."

Emily shook her head; "Now I'll force you to go. You are gonna see your kids, Rach. For Gods sake, this is so huge. I'll call you all the time and I can come visit to meet your friends and the two kids. You don't know anything about them?"

"A little." Rachel smiled, "Jonathan is the oldest one, he's now 16. And.. don't get too shocked now, Clara has an identical twin named Rebecca."

"What?" Emily smiled, "That's huge. What about your friends?"

"Well my mom knows nothing about them, but I do have my old best friends number."

"Give her a call and ask if she can find an apartment and get it ready for you."

"She wont Emily."

"How do you know that, now Rach?" Emily asked.

"Because she's my ex-husbands sister."

"Call her anyway." Emily smiled, "You have to go in about a week, that's when they start painting and stuff. Since you have to work there everyday, you have to like it."

Rachel stood up, "I have some explaining to do."

**-- In NYC --**

"What about this one, then?" Mary asked Phoebe.

"No," Phoebe said, "Something with more colours, it's better."

Mary sighed, Phoebe had no fashion sense, but she sure was fun.

Lena received a call. Her mother was dead, then she asked the doctor if he could help them set up things with Monica and Chandler and he said that he would do all he could to help them.

They walked down the street, and Phoebe saw an empty store, "Wonder what's gonna be there?"

"I know!" Mary said, looking at the sign in the window, "Oh my God! Bec, there's gonna be a RG-store!"

"Really?"

The girls started to scream.

"Rachel Green?" Monica said, catching Phoebes eyes.

"Calm down." Phoebe said, "She's not gonna be the one to come, I don't think so, I mean, she probably will because it's new, but don't worry."

"Phoebe, what if she's coming?"

"Then we're gonna take it from there."

--

When Monica came home, she half expected Rachel to sit in the sofa, drinking coffee with Chandler, but it was only Joey.

"What a day." Monica said.

"What's wrong, honey?" Chandler asked,

"They are opening a Rachel Green store down the street." Monica said,

Chandler's eyes grew wide; "Wow, do you think she'll come?"

"I don't know, I expect to ran into her every second. It's just because I miss her."

"We miss her too." Joey said, "But if she do come, there's gonna be so messed up for some time with the kids."

"Oh, and I got great news, Chandler." Monica started.

"What?"

"We're almost sure to get one more kid."

"We are?" Chandler was bursting with happiness.

"Well, it's not a baby. But Lena's mother died today, and she doesn't have family, and I thought ´Lena is nice, we could take her´, so I told her. The doctor wants to help us!"

"Lena, as in Rebecca's friend?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, I know it's a little weird, but how great would it be?" Monica smiled.

Chandler was on board, "Maybe we've missed the first 15 years, but the rest of our lives! She's our daughter!"

Suddenly the phone rang; "I'll take it." Monica said, she walked into the kitchen; "This is Monica?"

"Monica? This is Rachel Green…"

* * *

_Haha, expecting that, didn't you? I'm really happy about those of you who reads this, uh-uhm, and yeah, the whole Monica/Chandler/Lena thing, can actually happen in real life, believe me:D Eh, and hey! D__on't forget to review! Thanks, Stessa. _


	4. She Is Coming Back

_Glad that you guys seems to like this :D Thanks for the reviews. _

_**Disclaimer: **I still wish I've created them, but I haven't. :´(

* * *

_

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 4. **

**She is Coming Back **

Monica got a big shock, but then her voice came back, "Don't be silly you idiot, you're Rach, not;" she changed her voice; "´Rachel Green´."

"Oh thank God, Mon!" Rachel sighed, "It's me!"

"I can't believe you're calling me!" Monica whined, "You have to say hello to Joey and Chandler, they're right here."

She ran into the living room, putting the phone on speaker, "Guys, it's Rachel!"

"What?"

"Hi guys!" Rachel said.

"Oh my God, Hi Rachel!" Chandler said.

"Are you still hot, Rach?" Joey asked.

"I don't know Joe, you'll have to check me out sometime." Rachel laughed, "Monica, can I talk to you?"

"Of course." Monica grabbed the phone and went into the kitchen again, "What's up?"

"I need you to do me a favour." Rachel started.

"Does it have anything to do with the Rachel Green store they are opening here?"

"Sort of, but not until later..." Rachel said, "I need you to find me a place to live."

"What?"

"I'm coming back, Mon." Rachel said, "They want me to run this one because it's new, a friend of mine will run the one in London, but I'm back in like a week, with kids.. everything. You have to do this for me."

"Of course." Monica said, "This was a lot to think about. Are you coming back for good?"

"Yeah, I think so. I wont bring the kids from their home more after this time." Rachel said.

"Wow, I can't wait to see you again!" Monica said, "And the kids. My nieces and nephews! I'm gonna have to get all…"

"Mon, calm down." Rachel said, "Focus! You have to find a place there's available in like a week."

"Yeah, I can do that, how much are you willing to pay for it?"

"That doesn't matter. I have more than enough money with my job. Buy a place with space enough, okay?"

"All right. But how many kids is it that you have?" Monica wasn't quite sure now, "Isn't it 4?"

"Yeah." Rachel laughed.

"Then an apartment wont be enough space. You want a house in the suburbs?"

"That's a long way to work Mon." Rachel said, "Can you figure something out in the city, maybe?"

"Actually, I think I have an idea now! I'll fix it."

"Thanks Mon, now I need one more favour."

"I guess… you want me to tell Ross."

"You're good." Rachel said, "Not because I want to make any arrangement about the kids, 'cause we're gonna be friends, but I don't know what he has told them about me, we agreed on nothing, so I guess he would have to tell them?"

"All right. I'm gonna help him."

"Can I ask something?" Rachel asked, "Does that skirt and top look good on Rebecca?"

"Yeah, she's just so…" Monica stopped, "How did you know?"

"This girl came in, she was talking to Clara, then she told her about her friends and that she had to buy them presents, I came 'cause she wanted me to, and she said that Clara looked a lot like one of them and that her name was Rebecca, then it only could be, right?"

"Yeah, and you know what? She's so like you. She loves that skirt and she's never gonna take it off again when she hears that you made her get it." Monica said.

"Well, actually, she's the only one in the world with a skirt like that. It was a prototype, I actually promised Clara that she would get it, but I wanted my other daughter to have it. Clara was maaaad…"

Monica started to laugh, "I can't wait to meet them again, and the youngest one, what about he/she, what did you call it?"

"Well, it's grown up to be 12 years old and it's name is Gretchen and is a girl." Rachel said, joking a little.

"Wow, I guess she looks like you, as the rest of them does.. ? Actually, Jonathan is getting a little more of Ross as he grows, but not much."

"Nope, Gret isn't, she's all Ross." Rachel said.

"Poor kid." Monica joked.

"AND!" Rachel said, "She loves dinosaurs."

"Oh my God." Monica laughed, "No-one else does?"

"Joshua does a little, he likes to watch the movies with Gretchen, but he's not fascinated with it like her."

"Wow, what about the other girl, wasn't it Rain?"

"Yeah and God, did Ross hate that?" Rachel laughed, "You know Phoebe?"

"Our friend Phoebe?" Monica asked.

"Yes her."

"Yeah.." Monica didn't understand where Rachel was going with this.

"Rain is like her!"

"What?"

"Okay, maybe not as bad, but the clothes thing.." Rachel sighed, "When she's in my store, helping and she calls me mom, people doesn't believe its mine."

"That bad?" Monica asked.

"Yeah, and I tried to figure out how she ended up like that, but I think its because she is a bit of a drama queen, she feels left out, like she doesn't belong in our family, you know? I think it's like a protest."

"That sounds about right."

"Well, I've got to go. Joshua and Clara just came home. We have to order food, I can't cook you know?" Rachel laughed, "Its either Clara who cooks or pizza. Good luck with the telling thing."

"Bye Rach, call me so we know when and where to pick you guys up?"

"I will.. bye."

--

Monica took a deep breath. She knocked on the door to Ross' house. Jonathan opened up.

"Hi aunt Monica." he smiled.

"Hi Jon, is your dad home?"

"Yeah, he's in here. Come on.."

They walked into the office and Monica asked for Jonathan to leave, since she wanted his dad in private. He nodded, curious of what that could be.

"What's up, Mon?" Ross asked.

Monica got it of her shoulders, "She's coming back.". There you go, quick and painful.

"Who's… Monica.. comi-" Ross cut himself short, "You doesn't mean, that SHE, Rachel… is coming back?"

Monica nodded, "She called me last night. It was so nice to hear her voice.. anyway, they are opening a Rachel Green store in New York."

"I know, Bec told me."

"Yeah, they wanted her to run it herself, so she asked me to find an apartment big enough for five people. They are coming in less then a week. Soon as possible."

"Wow, I have to tell the kids, oh my God, what will they say?"

"Yeah, she wants you to tell them everything, she's going to do the same to the others."

"Did she tell you about the kids?"

"Not much." Monica smiled, "But the one you haven't met is a girl, her name is Gretchen, she looks exactly like her father and is crazy about dinosaurs."

"What?"

"Rachel told me that she's a girl version of you."

"Wow, finally!" Ross said, "I mean I've been so happy that the others looked like Rachel, 'cause God is she beautiful, but at least one of them could look like me! And then it's the unplanned one who does."

Monica laughed, "Well, I wanna leave you alone, okay? I have to find an apartment for Rachel and the kids. Good luck with your plan of telling."

--

Ross had bought candy. He had locked out the pictures. The kids would hear everything. Everything. He told himself that he had to do it. He was nervous though.

"What is so important dad?" Rebecca sat down, "You know, because Mary is having a sleepover."

"This is way more important, Bec. And you can go to Mary's later if you want, she's just three houses away."

"Tell us dad." Jonathan said.

"All right. I know you…" Ross trailed of, he couldn't do it. "It doesn't matter. Go to sleepover, go watch TV. I'll tell you some other time."

The kids left and Ross locked the pictures in the drawer again, after looking at himself and Rachel smiling happily the day Jonathan was born. He had been their firstborn. It was an amazing feeling to be a father and hold your baby the first time. He had experienced it 5 times. The 6th he hadn't been there, even though he had wanted to. Ross started to cry, he wasn't good at stuff like this, Rachel could tell them when she came. She was better than him.. or they could do it together. Of course Rachel would have to tell the others. They were moving, so..

Ross fell a sleep.

**-- In London --**

"I need to tell you something, kids." Rachel said, "You know how me and Emily have been talking about one more store?"

"Yeah?" Rain said, looking curious.

"Well, we got that." Rachel smiled.

"Wow, Mom!" Joshua said, "Congrats!"

"Don't get to started, she's not done." Gretchen said, she knew her mother better than the others, she could read her like an open book.

"Right, Gret, I'm not." Rachel continued, "We're moving to New York."

There you go, out in the open. Rachel sighed, trying to read the looks at their faces.

"Did you just say that we're moving?" Clara said, getting angry.

Rachel nodded, "I'm sorry. But it's my career."

"Wasn't it also your career who brought us here?" Rain said.

"It's not only my career." Rachel said, "It's something very important that I have to do."

"What?" Joshua said.

"I'm going to see my old friends again, I'm going to…"

Clara cut her off, "What about my friends? My boyfriend? RUPERT!?"

"Haven't mom talked to you about being selfish, Clara?" Rain said, sharp as a knife, as always.

Clara leaned back and shut up.

"I'm sure your father wants to meet you guys." Rachel said, dreading the part with the siblings.

"I don't wanna meet him!" Joshua said, "He abandoned us, he couldn't get time to fly over here to see us. I mean how selfish!"

"Joshua.." Rachel said, "If this is anyone's fault, it's mine.."

Rain sighed, "'Cause you moved to another country, right?"

Rachel nodded, "And he did abandon you, kind of, but I abandon someone too."

"Dad?" Clara said, getting back to the conversation.

Rachel shook her head, it was now, "Two of my children."

Rain, who had been holding Rachel's hand, let it fall and Clara leaned back again. Joshua swallowed a big lump. Rachel bit her bottom lip.

"Will dad talk about dinosaurs?" Gretchen asked, out of nowhere.

Never know when to shut up, clearly a thing she had gotten from Ross.

"Yes." Rachel looked at her with tears in her eyes, "He loves dinosaurs."

"So, we have like two more siblings?" Clara asked, "Isn't 4 enough?"

"We've always wanted a big family together. Since our first date I knew I was gonna have a life, have children with that man. He knew it even before me, he knew it before he had his first girlfriend."

"Really?" Clara said, getting into the story.

"I'll rather have him to tell you guys, but I do have a few pictures you could see. They are old, but it's better than nothing."

Rachel placed one of the pictures at the table and the 4 kids leaned in to see it.

"That's our first birth." Rachel said.

"Me!" Clara smiled.

Rachel shook her head, "No sweetie, we have a son, who's one year older then you, and his name is Jonathan."

"Is that dad?" Joshua asked.

"Hmm, honey. That's your father. His name is Ross."

"Did you love him a lot?" Rain asked, looking at the dreamy face Rachel had.

She nodded, "So much. He's the only guy I've ever loved."

"Wow," Clara said, "Gretchen, you look just like him."

Gretchen smiled proudly and grabbed the picture and hugged it, "I love you daddy."

Rachel began to cry, "You know Gret…?" she couldn't say it, but she had to, "He hasn't met you yet."

Gretchen turned her head and looked at her mother; "He knows that I exist, doesn't he?"

"Yes.."

"Then he loves me. People love their children."

"Then do you have my birth?" Clara asked.

Rachel grabbed the next picture, a little worried about the outcome, "Here, honey."

"Why do you have two babies?" Joshua asked.

Rachel sighed, "This one is you, Clara. And this is your twin sister, Rebecca."

Clara's mouth fell down, "I'm a twin?"

"You're not just a twin, honey. But you're identical twins."

"Like Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen who bought a dress in your store?" Rain asked.

Rachel nodded, "It wasn't fun to separate you two, because you were like together all the time, but it would be better, it's not fun to grow up and have someone looking exactly like you."

"How do you know that?" Clara said, a little angry again.

"Because, one of my friends, back in New York, I guess your father is still her friend, she's an identical twin."

"Cool, I have a twin."

"No more births?" Joshua asked.

"Of course more births," Rachel smiled, "Around a year later…"

"Not even a year." Joshua chipped in.

"Almost a year later, then, you came."

"That's me." Joshua said, "My father is holding me."

"He was so proud of me that day." Rachel said.

"Why?" Rain asked.

"Because Joshua was breech, with the butt coming out first, it's harder that way."

"I was hardest?" Joshua asked.

"No that would be Gretchen. I was alone at that time, so…" Rachel looked around, "Where is Gretchen?"

"She's packing." Clara said, listening to the noises from Gretchen's room.

Rachel laughed, "Well, here's Rain."

"Who's that man?" Rain asked, "Someone you had an affair with?"

Rachel giggled, "No, actually, that's your uncle Chandler, he gave me a briefcase with RG on it, it's the one I still have, now you know why I wont throw it out, huh?"

"Is he dad's brother?" Joshua asked,

"No, he's your father's sisters husband."

"Cool." Clara said, "Do you have more pictures?"

"Yes, here is a family picture."

"Who are all these people?" Rain asked.

"That woman, would be your father's sister Monica, we have been friends since we were 6 years old, and she used to be fat. That's my friend, Phoebe, you remind me a lot of her, Rain. She wears the same clothes like you."

Rain smiled, "Who's that guys she's with?"

"Oh, that's her husband, his name is Mike."

"Are you the only ones with kids?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah at that time, we were, but that I know now, Phoebe and Mike have a daughter who is 11 years old and a son who is 8."

"Who's that man?" Rain asked.

Clara grabbed the picture and put it up under her nose, "Oh my God, Mom! It's Joey Tribbiani!"

Rachel smiled, "Now you know why I always watch the old episodes from ´Days of Our Lives´, huh? He was a friend too. I was really close with him."

"Oh my God." Joshua started to laugh, "Crazy family or what?"

Rachel looked around, "So, are you guys on board?"

The kids looked at each other. Catching each others eyes.

"I'm on bored." Joshua said.

"Me too." Rain smiled.

"And me too." Clara whispered.

Rachel was glad, Clara would have been the hardest, "What about you Gret, are you on board?"

"I'm on board!" Gretchen yelled, from inside her closet, but then she came running into the living room, "And I'm already packed!"

* * *

_Okay, so yeah, now she's told them. I'll be back tomorrow if I've got time.__ Leave me a review, thanks, Stessa :) _


	5. This Is Home

_Okay, so this is a week later. Hope you enjoy. _

_**Disclaimer: **Still not mine.

* * *

_

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 5 **

**This is Home **

"Oh my God." Monica couldn't stand still, she was jumping up and down like a little girl.

"Monica, calm down!" Chandler said.

"I'm excited!" Monica said, defensive.

"I'm excited too." Phoebe said, "But in a normal way."

"Me too." Joey said, "I gotta see if she's still hot."

"Rachel is not someone you can sleep with." Chandler told Joey.

"Like I was going to do that." Joey said.

They all laughed, that was exactly what he had had in mind.

"Now, I can't believe that Ross isn't here." Phoebe said.

"He's just late. If he had a choice he would not miss the love of his life moving back, now would he?" Monica smiled.

"God, that's her." Phoebe pointed, "And Mike aren't here with the cameras. Why did he have to pee!?"

"It's not only her." Monica said, "It's them… 4 kids! RACHEL!?"

Rachel looked up, she saw Monica waving at them. She hurried to them and gave her a hug.

Rachel whispered, "I've missed you so much, Mon."

Monica looked her in the eye, "But you're back now."

Rachel forgot all about her children. They were just like air.

"Hi Chandler, I've missed you." she told him, "I still have that RG briefcase you bought me."

"Really, it's great to have you back Rach."

"And it's great to be back. Hi Phoebs!"

"Hi Rachel!"

"I heard you have children now, where's Mike?"

"He had to pee, and he have to camera so…"

Rachel laughed, "My sweet Joey. Aw, I love you."

Joey hugged her, "I love you too, Rach."

Rachel looked around, "Come here kids."

"Hey…" Rain said, looking shy.

"This is your aunts and uncles, and this is Joshua, Rain, Clara and Gretchen." Rachel introduced them.

"Where's dad?" Gretchen said, dying to meet him, "You promised me that he would love me even though he never has met me before."

"Gretchen, right?" Monica asked.

"Yeah?"

"I talked to him the other day, he is dying to meet you."

"Oh my God." Rachel said.

"What, mom?" Clara asked.

"There he is." Rachel pointed, "Ross is here."

It only took Ross two seconds to spot Rachel and then two seconds after that, he was meeting her at the halfway, embracing each other. When Rachel felt his warm arms around her, she started to cry. Ross felt her body shaking, so he stroked her hair.

Monica looked at the two people. Clearly in love. Phoebe caught Monica's eyes, was this scene saying something, or what?

Ross finally let Rachel go, "Rach sweetie, you're crying."

She sighed, "I just can't believe how much I've missed you, Ross."

"I've missed you too." Ross said taking her hand.

Rachel dried her eyes with her sleeve and saw her mascara running, "God, I look like something coming out from a horror movie, don't I?"

Ross laughed, "You're still beautiful."

All Rachel wanted to was give him a kiss, but that wouldn't be appropriate, "Now, let's get you to meet your children. You're gonna love Gretchen."

They walked towards the others, Ross said hi to his friends and Rachel grabbed Clara's hand, "Do you have some make-up?"

"I'm saving your day, ain't I mom?"

"Yeah, I'm owing a free blouse." Rachel said grabbing some of Clara's hand bag make-up, that was okay, she thought. When she was done, she saw Ross standing behind Monica and the kids were looking every place else, than at him.

"All right." Rachel said, "Come here Ross."

She grabbed his hand and Gretchen's hand, Clara, Rain and Joshua were walking themselves.

"Kids.. this is your father, Ross Geller. Remember him? I'm sure he remembers you."

"Dad?" Joshua tried.

Ross looked at him, "Joshua, look how big you've gotten!"

Ross swirled him around,

"Wow, you look just like Rebecca!" he told Clara afterwards.

"I can actually remember you a little bit." Clara said, she hugged him, "It's nice to see you again dad."

"And this is Rain I guess…?" Ross tried.

Rain smiled at him, "Hmm, are you gonna talk about dinosaurs all the time, because then I'm gonna go."

"I wanna talk about dinosaurs!" Gretchen said, letting go of her mother's hand, "Mom promised me you would talk to me about it."

Ross looked down at this little girl, looking just like him, being just like him. Then he thought about how the other 5 were all Rachel, but this time they had gotten a Ross. He already loved her. He already knew, that she was gonna be daddie's little princess, just the way that Rachel had been her father's little princess. He hugged the girl and lifted her up, he walked to Rachel, "Thank you so much, Rach." he began to cry, "She's so perfect. Finally a child looking like me."

Rachel stroke his arm, "I felt sorry for that kid when I saw her, you know? But, I guess she's gonna be okay."

Ross sat her down, and she ran to he group to say a real hi, like the other kids were. Ross and Rachel walked away a little.

"I love her so much." Ross said.

"I do too." Rachel said, looking at her kids, "The fact that she reminds me so much of you makes me love her even more."

"I have felt the same about Rebecca." Ross sighed.

"You know, Josh like dinosaurs too, not so much though, but he can watch the movies."

Ross looked at Rain, "It seems like the name Rain isn't that bad for Rain after all. She's kind of flaky, right?"

"I've always seen Phoebe in her." Rachel told him. She moved her eyes to look at him. She smiled a weak smile and Ross grabbed her hand with a more secure grab, than before and that sent a shiver down her spine.

"God, I've missed you so much, Rach." Ross said, leaning towards her.

"No, Ross, the kids." Rachel whispered.

Ross quickly kissed her cheek instead of the lips as he was going to, "Okay."

He let go of her hand and they walked to the group.

"Where's our siblings?" Joshua asked.

"They are in school." Ross answered, "And their names are Jonathan and Rebecca."

"And you will meet your cousins too." Monica smiled, "You have four of them, Gavin and Peter is mine and Chandler's, they are 8 and 10. Lily is Phoebs and Mike's, she's 11 and Peter is 8, he's theirs too."

Clara smiled, "Can I dress her up the way I did when Gretchen was little?"

"If she wants too." Phoebe said.

"When can we meet the others?" Gretchen asked.

"I think you mother should meet them first." Ross said, catching Rachel's eyes, "Otherwise they are gonna be overwhelmed, right?"

"Of course." Gretchen said, "Can she go meet them now and we can go to like, someplace else then here? Because this place is killing me."

"Yes," Monica smiled, "Ross and Rachel can go pick up Bec and Jon, we can go to our place, or aren't you comfortable with us yet?"

"I'm very comfortable." Rain said, looking in awe at Phoebe.

At that moment Mike came from the bathroom, "What time will they arrive?"

"Mike?" Rachel said, "We're already here."

Mike turned his head, "Oh my God Rachel, hi."

"Hi," Rachel sighed, "Can we go?"

"Yeah……"

They walked out to the cars. Monica and Chandler went into one car with Joshua and Gretchen. Mike, Phoebe and Joey went into Mike and Phoebe's with Clara and Rain. Ross and Rachel had Joey's car, they went in, when Ross changed his mind and told Rachel to go by herself. She agreed and Ross went with Monica and Chandler.

Rachel started the car and started to drive. She could actually remember the way, no problem with that. When she was at the parking-drive she took a deep breath. Some students would probably recognize her, there had been a documentary about her store and it had knocked out all the hit-shows from the lists. She walked into the school and immediately felt that she didn't belong there, but she had to do it.

"Can I help you?" a sweet girl asked.

Rachel smiled at her, "Yes, I'm looking for the place where you eat, isn't it that time now?"

The girl nodded, "Yeah, it's that way.. I'm sorry, but have you been teaching here? I feel like I've seen you before?"

"Oh, no, no, no." Rachel laughed, "My name is Rachel Green, I'm a designer."

"That's why I know you!" the girl said, "I watched you on TV. What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for two students."

"Okay, but the dining area is that way."

The girl pointed again and Rachel said thanks and finally she stood in front of two open doors. Looking in, she got the feeling that she never would have the luck to find Rebecca and Jonathan.

Rachel went to the nearest table and poked one of the guys, "Hi, excuse me?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm looking for Jonathan and Rebecca Geller? Are they eating now?"

"Yeah, Bec is. What do you want her?"

"I.. eh, just have to talk to her." Rachel smiled, "I can't see my own head in here, can you tell me where she sits?"

"I've seen you before?" the guy suddenly realized, "Are you related to Bec?"

Rachel smiled. "Yeah, close family, but actually it's the first time I'm going to see her in years, so you can't know me from there."

The guy sighed, "All right, she's in the other end of the room."

Rachel smiled at him again and started to walk. All eyes were on her, and she felt kind of annoyed, sometimes she could hear them gasp, when they found out who she was. As she got closer, she recognized Mary as one of the girls around the table, and she had no problem in seeing who Rebecca was. She heard Mary gasp, "Oh my God, I know her!"

"That woman?" another girl asked, "Isn't that the one with the store?"

"Yes, Rachel Green." Mary said, "I was in her store in London. We talked, she was very nice. I'm gonna say hi, wonder what she wants here?"

Mary got up and met Rachel, "Hi ms. Green."

"Oh," Rachel took her hand, "Hi Mary, how are you doing?"

"Great, that's my friends. Lena and that girl I told you about.."

"Yeah, Rebecca, I can recognize her when I see her." Rachel rambled, she just wanted to sit down so everybody weren't staring at her.

"I know you?" Rebecca said, standing up. There was like ten meters between them.

Rachel swallowed a lump, "Yes, you do."

"What do you want?"

"I know you father really hasn't told you about me coming, but…" Rachel looked around, feeling everybody staring at them, that didn't matter though, "I've came to tell you that…"

Rachel was cut off, "Mom?"

She turned around and saw Jonathan staring at her in disbeliefs.

"Hi Jonathan…" Rachel whispered.

"It's really you?" Jonathan screamed and ran towards Rachel with open arms, he embraced her with a hug and Rachel immediately felt the tears running again.

"Oh God.." Rachel whispered, "Look how big you've grown, you look more like you father now then you did when you were little."

"And I remember you totally now.. dad hasn't told me anything about you, but.. wait a minute, does dad know you're here?"

"Yeah, he just picked us up at the airport." Rachel whispered.

"What are you looking at?" Jonathan said. All the people inside the room were staring at them.

Rachel laughed, then she turned around and looked at Rebecca.

Rebecca on the other hand was staring at her, not believing what she'd just heard, "Are you saying that you're my mom?"

Rachel nodded, "I'm pretty sure. I was counting you as my second child when you came out.. by the way nice skirt. I have to tell you…" Rachel walked closer, "Clara wasn't happy when I sold it to your friend, I've promised her that skirt, but I told her that she had to learn that she wasn't the queen of the world."

Some of the people surrounding them laughed.

"And who's Clara?" Rebecca said, didn't want to believe anything of what she heard.

"Oh, you don't know?" Rachel said, "I told your father to tell you about it.. come here, this is private."

"I don't believe you!" Rebecca whined.

"Are you telling me that you actually think that a strange woman will fly all the way from London to come and pretend to be a high school girl's mother?"

Rebecca sighed, "I just don't believe you… I mean you've been gone for like 13 years and now you're coming back, why?"

"I'm opening a store in New York, honey." Rachel said.

"So, that's the reason you're coming back?" Jonathan asked, "You're coming back because of your work, and you just expect us to love you?"

"No, not at all." Rachel said.

"Great!" Rebecca yelled, "Because I refuse too!"

"Becky please, don't make a scene..."

"Becky?" Rebecca said.

"That's my name for you.."

"Well, I hate you!" Rebecca continued, "You abandoned your kids, what kind of a mother does that? Dad, he stocked with us! Okay? He didn't abandon in us!?"

Rachel yelled, "Maybe not on you and Jon, but he did, _fuck him_, abandon four other kids!"

The whole room got quiet.

"Four kids?" Rebecca whispered.

"Oh, yeah-. Big chock-" Rachel began to cry, "When I left I took three kids with me, and I was very pregnant with your little sister!"

She turned around and started to walk away from them. She knew they wouldn't forgive her, but don't believe that she was their mother? That was too much. She felt a person grab her hand, "Stop there, ms. Green."

She turned and got a look on the person. It was the guy she had talked to.

Jonathan caught up with her, "Mom, don't run. I love you. I wanna talk."

Rachel gave Rebecca an angry look, she stood there in the middle of the room, crying, "Then let's talk. Joey borrowed me his car. We can go to Monica and Chandler's. We just have to pick up Gavin, Peter, Patrick and Lily on the way."

Rebecca slowly lifted up her head, "You know them?"

"Surprisingly enough." Rachel said, "Because I'm just a stranger, but you know what Rebecca? If you don't want to know me, I totally understand, if my mother had left me alone with nobody to understand me, I would be like you too. If you don't want to be my daughter, I don't care, because I don't need another daughter. I already have 3!"

Rachel turned around and walked out of the room with Jonathan right behind her, saying; "She needed that. Somebody had to tell her she isn't queen of the world, like you described it."

"Well, Clara needed that too." Rachel said.

In the hall, everybody was staring at Rebecca, when she began to cry and sat down at the floor. Mary rushed to her side, "Bec, she is telling the truth. Go get her as your mother before you regret it!"

"Yeah," Lena said, padding her hair, "Haven't you wanted a mother like forever?"

Rebecca looked up, tears in her eyes and whispered, "Yes…"

"Then go get yourself one!"

Rebecca stood up, "You're right.. but now she wont talk to me, because I hurt her feelings!"

"She came all the way out here to tell you that she's back." Lena said, "Even though your dad probably told her that you were in school, she did that, because, she loves you."

Rebecca hugged her two friends and started to run after her mother and her brother.

"Hurry up, Bec!" Mary screamed, "It's Rachel Green for Gods sake!"

* * *

_BTW I'm really starting to like Mary, I don't know why, but there's something about her I like.. can't figure out what. ah, well, leave me a review.. Thanks, Stefania. _


	6. Then It's Peace

_**Disclaimer: **I still own the kids and THEIR friends, but I do not own the real F-R-I-E-N-D-S!

* * *

_

**A New Beginning**

**Chapter 6. **

**Then it's Peace**

Rebecca caught up with them at the car.

"Mom!?" she yelled, "Don't leave me again!"

Rachel turned around. She had told herself that she wasn't going to forgive Rebecca for being like that, but one look at her crying face and her, looking like Rachel herself, she opened her arms and gave Rebecca a hug, she needed that.

"I love you mom." Rebecca cried, "So much.. you're really back.. I can't believe it.. you're back.."

"And I'm staying for good." Rachel whispered, "I'm running the store in New York."

Rebecca moved away from her, "Dad always told me I looked like you, he was right."

"I gotta say that you're much more pretty." Rachel smiled, "This face is getting too old."

Rebecca shook her head, "Not too old to meet her daughter."

They went into the car and drove the long way back. On the way, Rebecca had to ask: "Did you call me Becky when I was little?"

"Hmm, I was the only one though." Rachel gave her a quick glance, "Everybody else called you Bec, I guess that one have stocked hasn't it?"

Rebecca laughed, "Hmm…. Can you tell us about our sisters?"

"And brother." Rachel smiled.

"Am I not the only guy?" Jonathan said, smiling in relief.

"No, you have a brother named Joshua, he is 14 years old. You guys came with one year or so, right after each other. There was a time where I barely remembered how it was like to not be pregnant."

Rebecca laughed, "What about my sisters?"

"Yeah, There's Gretchen, she's 12, your dad has never met her before today, I was pregnant with her when I left, she's the only one of you kids who looks like Ross."

"Does she?" Jonathan asked.

"Hmm," Rachel nodded, "She's all him, nothing of me.. and then there's Rain, she will remind you a lot of Phoebe."

"Cool." Rebecca mumbled, "How old is she?"

"She's 13." Rachel smiled, "And the most exiting for you Becky, would be Clara.."

"Clara?"

"Yeah, she's your twin sister."

"I'm a twin?"

"Not just a twin, honey," Rachel dreaded this, "But you guys are identical."

"What?" Rebecca said, "I don't believe that."

"Well, you will when you meet her. She's at Monica and Chandlers. We're here by the way."

The went out of the car and buzzed the door. Rachel just realizing that they forgot to pick up the other kids. Aw, Phoebe and Monica would understand.

"Is that you mom?" Rain asked, "Isn't this exiting? Monica told me that I could answer this!"

"That's great Rain honey, but I'm out here with Rebecca and Jonathan, so if you buzz us in you'll meet your sister and brother."

"All right mom, I'm also missing you already. Daddy is kind of boring, he's just talking to Gret about dinosaurs. You told me he wouldn't do that all the time, but he's like.."

"That's great Rain, but the door…"

"Sorry, but this isn't over mom, you have to make him stop when you come, because…"

"The door, Rain!"

Finally Rain pressed the bottom.

Rachel looked at the kids, "She's always like that. You'll get used to it. One of the reasons that I took her was because her and your father didn't have that much in common, she'd probably had killed herself if she'd been with him."

Rebecca laughed, "Later, then will you tell us why we got separated the way we did?"

"Of course, if you wanna know!"

They came to the door and Rachel opened up.

"Mommy!" Rain screamed, "Daddy is killing me!"

"I am not!" Ross laughed. He had Gretchen on his lap, and she hadn't looked happier ever in her life.

Clara came out from the bedroom, "Mom, this is so weird, Joey just finished telling me about how you used to live in that room, I couldn't quite believe, that…"

Clara trailed of when her eyes caught Rebecca, "Oh my God."

"The worst part." Rachel whispered to Jonathan.

"Clara and Rebecca." Ross said, getting up, "Don't freak out now."

"I don't know about Becky," Rachel whispered, "But Clara wont."

"This is so cool!" Clara yelled.

"This is so creepy." Rebecca whispered.

"Come here sweetie." Rachel said, taking Rebecca's hand.

"That skirt..." Clara finally said.

"Yeah," Rachel admitted, "I kind of figured that Mary had to be friends with Becky, so that's why I gave it to her. Don't be mad at me anymore, Clara."

"I'm not, mom." Clara took Rebecca's hand, "So, we're twins, huh?"

Rebecca nodded, "This is gonna take some time to get used to."

"Well, alright." Joshua said from the couch, "How about the rest of us?"

"Where's my kids?" Monica finally yelled.

"We forgot them, Mon." Rachel smiled, "Sorry…"

"Mon, will understand, right?" Ross said, "And ehm, Jonathan, Rebecca.. this is Rain, Gretchen and Joshua."

"I have a brother!" Jonathan said, "This is great. Hi siblings!"

"Hi!" Gretchen said, "You have the same eyes as me, now I wont be totally alone and left out."

"No, you wont." Jon said, "And is this Rain?"

"Hmm," Rain said, "You're not talking about dinosaurs are you?"

"No."

"Then you'll be a great brother."

Rebecca and Clara still stood in awe and looked at each other. They were totally look a likes, except for their hair. Clara's was a little longer.

Gretchen yawned, "Daddy, I'm tired, take me home."

"But honey." Ross said, "Your mother has gotten a home here, so you aren't going with me."

"Are they not coming with us?" Rebecca asked.

"No, Becky." Rachel said, "Monica has gotten us a place, I don't know where, but we have to go check it out. I think it'll be now, 'cause I'm getting tired."

"But we don't know anything yet!" Joshua screamed.

"Then how about this, Rach?" Ross tried, "You can all go with me. We have plenty of mattresses. Joshua can crash on one in Jon's room and the girls can crash in Bec's? I'll crash on the couch, you can get my bed?"

Rachel looked at the kids, they all seemed so happy about it so she agreed; "Okay.. Monica, you'll show me the place tomorrow, right?"

Monica smiled, "You're gonna love it."

They all hugged each other and the reunited family headed home to Ross' place.

* * *

_Okay, this chapter was a little short, but the next one is longer. Thanks for reading this, Stessa. _


	7. A Family Game

_Thanks for the reviews. This chapter should be mainly just some fluff, I think. _

_**Disclaimer: **Still wish I did…

* * *

_

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter 7. **

**A Family Game**

"Okay, so what are we eating?" Rain asked her mother.

"Ask your father."

"You've only been here like 6 hours and you're already making orders for me to do?" Ross asked.

"Ross, I'm sure you remember that I can't cook." Rachel defended herself.

They where all sitting around the kitchen table and discussing what to do, when Rain brought dinner up.

"Haven't you learned how to do that?" Ross asked, "How did you eat? How did you feet my children?"

"Pizza!" Rachel said.

"Everyday?"

"Almost." Joshua said, "Can we have pizza today?"

"I'll call." Jonathan said.

"We have to order a lot." Gretchen said, "We're like 8 people."

"We _are_ 8, hon." Rebecca said. She'd already fell in love with her little sister.

"Well, it seems to me like Gretchen got ONE thing from you Rach." Ross laughed.

"What?" Rachel asked, dreading the answer.

"The ability of not being able to put two and two together and get the outcome to be four!" Ross laughed even more.

"Yes, that's mommy!" Rain laughed.

"You just laugh of me, Rain." Rachel smiled, "But you aren't a single bit better yourself."

"Uh, I have an idea!" Clara said.

"What's that?" Joshua asked.

"Mom and dad should write questions about us and them, and then us, the children should answer them. It could be a fun way to get to know each other better, right?"

"Uh, let's do that!" Rebecca laughed.

"Yeah." Gretchen smiled, "And it have to be mom and dad as judges and then London versus NYC!"

"Good idea." Jonathan smiled, "Mom and dad, you have to go make questions."

Ross nodded and pushed Rachel up to his room, where they had really much fun, remembering old times.

--

"All right," Rachel smiled, settling down next to Ross on his couch, "We're ready."

"And we're full!" Clara said, "We ate all the pizza!"

"Wow, you're nice, huh?" Ross said.

"Okay, sit down." Rebecca said, "Jonathan on this side with me, and the rest of _my _sisters and a brother on the other side, okay?"

They sat down and Ross took a board and sat it up. _(A/N. Imagine like the one in "The one with the Embryos", okay? Just a little different)_

"This is the first round, so we're gotta get through a lot, but remember; when we're done, we know a lot more about each other, than before, okay?" Rachel began.

Rain nodded confirming, she wanted to win this game!

"These are the categories." Ross said, "_´Stupid habits´, ´School´, ´Friends´, Who did this…?´_ and _´Stuff you just need to know!´_. Understood?"

"Of course dad!" Gretchen said, "We're not idiots!"

"Okay." Rachel said, "NYC begins!"

"We'll take _´Who did this…?´._" Jonathan said.

"Okay," Rachel read, that was her category, "One of the girls once got locked out of the apartment in just underwear, who did this?"

Rebecca looked at the faces and saw a smile trembling in Clara's eyes, but she got the feeling that it wasn't her; "I think it's Rain."

"You do?" Jonathan asked, "My first guess would be Clara, but let's say Rain."

"Rain is correct!" Rachel smiled, "Point to NYC."

"London?" Ross asked.

"´_Friends´._" Joshua smiled.

"Okay." Ross laughed, "Who is Jonathan's best friend? Is his name Dan, Hans or Klaus?"

"That's gonna be a guess." Clara said, "Shall we guess…? Hmm, Klaus?"

The other three nodded and Ross said, "Sorry folks. His best friend is named Dan."

"What kinda name is _Klaus_?" Rebecca said.

"Bec has a crush on him." Jonathan explained.

"Hey,…" Rebecca whined, "Cant we just pick a category?"

"Yeah, ehm, ´_Stuff you just need to know!´._"

"Okay," Rachel said, "Gretchen has a favourite dinosaur, which one is that?"

"The same as dad's!" Rebecca smiled, "I heard him tell her!"

"Well, correct again. London, you're gonna need points." Ross smiled.

This was so nice, the family he had always wanted. With the woman he had always wanted. It was perfect, except one little detail, they weren't married anymore. It just felt right in spite of that.

An hour later they went to a special round called, _´Mom and dad´_.

"I guess this is so we can find out how you two got together?" Rebecca asked, really excited.

Rachel nodded, "Yes, this is a complicated history, there goes way back, so it's gonna take time. We're not asking each team, we're building this up as a story, and if some of you know what I'm gonna say or an answer to a question, then raise your hand, okay?"

The children nodded and Rachel began her story: "Once upon a time, there was a boy named Ross. He was his parents first born, and they thought that his mother was unfertile, but luckily enough they got him, they called him a what? –Medical marvel, a lucky coincidence or a the most wonderful child on earth?"

"Uh, I have a guess!" Gretchen said, she raised her hand before Rebecca or Jonathan, (who actually _knew _the answer) got a chance to do so, "I think it's medical marvel, isn't it, dad?"

"Wonderful guess, Gret, that is correct!"

Gretchen smiled and winked eyes with her dad.

Rachel continued, "When he was around three years old, he got something he wasn't quite happy with. His little sister was born. They named her Monica. On Monica's first birthday, something really funny happened; Ross wasn't happy with all the attention that people were giving his sister, so he did something, that his future wife laughed really hard at, actually she laughed _so _hard that there came wine out of her nose…"

The children laughed, and Rachel continued, "What did he do? – Dressed up as a woman, pulled in his testicles or ran away so his parents had to call the police?"

Rebecca raised her hand; "He dressed up as a woman, Monica told me about it!"

"Unfortunately Becky honey, that wasn't that day, what happened then?"

Clara laughed, "I'll say testicles and don't believe it!"

"Well start too!" Ross said, "'Cause that's the right answer!"

The whole living room burst into laugher, and they couldn't get hold on Rachel before about 20 minutes later.

Later, when they got to the part with the wedding, Rachel asked them the last question; "Okay, they got married a beautiful day not long after they got engaged. They didn't want to waste their time together, because they were pretty sure, as was their families and friends, that they would be together forever. What was their wedding song? – "What a wonderful world" by Louis Armstrong, "2 in 1" by Danny Elmo or "Because you loved me" by Celine Dion?"

Rain raised her hand, "´Because you loved me´! I love that song, it _has _to be that one!"

Rachel shook her head, "Nope, honey I'm sorry."

Rebecca smiled, "It's ´2 in 1´, I know it."

Ross smiled, "And how did you figure that…?"

"Because I listen to it all the time, and you cry all the time." Rebecca said.

Rachel looked at her, "Do you have it?"

"Yeah, I'll go get it?"

Rachel nodded and Rebecca was back two minutes later with a CD. She plopped it in the player and Ross looked for an answer in Rachel's eyes, he didn't get one. But he got a smile though, telling him, that something amazing was gonna happen. He knew it wouldn't be like that, maybe she just needed to do this for herself. For him, no. For them.

She grabbed his hand, "Dance with me?"

He nodded and the kids grabbed each other too. Rebecca and Gretchen. Joshua and Clara. Jonathan and Rain.

The song started to play and Ross put an arm on Rachel's back. It was weird, dancing with her to that song. He started to remember their wedding day all those years ago…

_Everything starts with a kiss  
Everything starts like this  
We are in love, I can tell - two souls in one_

"**I couldn't be more happy on this day, that the woman I'm standing next to, is you Rach. The truth is, that I've wanted you since I was fifteen, it was hard though. You were this popular, beautiful girl, you are still those things, except, that… now you're a woman, and on top of that; you're my woman. Now that I finally have you, I'm never, ever letting you go. I couldn't live without you, and a lot of people say that, but in my case, I know, so does everybody else, that it's true. You're centre in my world, Rach. I cant wait to share the rest of my life with you. I cant wait until we can buy our first house, have our first child. We both want a big family, but not just a big family, I want a big family with only you. If I haven't had the possibility to have that, I don't think I would had had it at all. I love you."**

_For you I'm the one, and I know  
More than a friend, just let me show  
I can be sensitive I promise - two souls in one_

"**Ross… I've known you for so many years, that I cant count. I've always known that you had some love for me. I've just always been too bitchy to realize what a great guy you are. Back in high school I only talked to you because you were Monica's older brother and I was like a part of your family, but then, couple of years back, I took a short, and lovely, I got this outcome, I couldn't be happier. I left all that my parents wanted me to have. They didn't think I could have it with anyone else then Barry, but I guess they were wrong. That decision is the best I've ever made. And from now on, I don't have to wonder about stuff like that anymore. Now I just know, that you're here with me, and that you love me. As, I hope, that you know, that I'm here for you too, and that I love _you._"**

_Two souls in one we are in love  
Two souls in one no stars above  
Two souls in one I love you my girl_

"**My best friend and my brother! I cant believe you guys are finally getting married. When you first started going out, I was too smart to actually hope that it was going to get this far, but after just a couple of weeks, I wasn't stupid enough to see it wouldn't. Now we're here, I cant wait until I actually can be my best friends kids aunt. Just the way I would had been if she had married any other guy, but with the different that, this time, I'm related by blood!"**

_I just came by to say hey  
There you were standing looking okay  
I gave you a hug and I felt two souls in one_

"**Lobsters. That's all I'll have to say. You guys will know what I mean, right? Because I was right. Phoebs was right, I'm always though. I hope that you two, will have a lot of baby lobsters, 'cause I'll be very happy, to be their not related aunt, which is just as good as the real one, okay? Remember that... I love you guys!"**

_Two souls in one we are in love  
Two souls in one no stars above  
Two souls in one I love you my girl_

"**Dude, you finally got your Rachel, huh? I gotta tell you Rach, it wasn't easy surviving collage with his air cleaner AND his non-stop talking about you. But I guess it went deeper though, we're here aren't we? I made a promise to you guys, no jokes at the wedding, but I know you didn't mean it. I've made you a book, Monica helped me, where you can read all the best Chandler stories. All those where he screw up, but I've also put in extra stuff from the rest of us. I hope you'll like it, and oh, Rachel? Stop crying now, I didn't even say that I love you guys yet. But I do!"**

_Touch me again  
Touch me like this  
Touch me my girl just like the first kiss  
I want to be together, with you forever, I will!_

"**Rachel; you're so hot! Ross; you're so geeky. I wonder why Rach went out with you, but I guess she can see something I cant. I'm really happy for you guys, and uh Rach, if this in some way, I really cant imagine though, shouldn't work out, I'm always here to console you."**

_Two souls in one we are in love  
Two souls in one no stars above  
Two souls in one I love you my girl_

When the dance was done, Ross had tears in his eyes. He wouldn't show though, so he excused himself to the bathroom and Rachel knew why. She had felt the tears in her hair.

* * *

_Okay, so the song is not the best one, but in some way I really love it, and I heard it while I was writing, so it seemed right to use that one. If you haven't heard before, you really should. It's wonderful. Remember to leave me a review, thanks, Stessa._


	8. The Living Life

_This is a short chapter, hope it's okay? Thanks for the reviews, they're wonderful ;) _

_**Disclaimer:** I still wish I owned them. But I'm afraid that it's not gonna change ?

* * *

_

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter 8. **

**The Living Life**

The days flew by really quickly. First, Ross and Rachel got on really great. Rachel was starting on changing the apartment Monica had gotten for her, which by the way was the apartment right over her store, not only ONE, but three, they got a yes to make the three apartments to one big one and that was making Rachel's day. Her and the kids lived at Ross' until the handymen were done, and that would take a long time though. Ross was happy to have his kids with him all days and every morning waking up to a smiling Rachel, (who by the way was getting better at the cooking thing). She had made the family breakfast, and for a long time he felt himself being happy again. The kids were happy too.

Clara had begun in Rebecca's class, and was soon a member of the gang Rebecca hung out with. Joshua, Rain and Gretchen went to a school not far from their home, and was getting on really well, maybe except for Rain, she was getting picked on by some girls in her class, they said she was weird, what she was, but that still doesn't give them the right to pick, like Rebecca had said. But then Clara had told her that Rain didn't care, she was just Rain.

Gretchen had gotten a new best friend instead of Madison and her name was Laura, she was a person you saw almost everyday in the Geller-Green resident. Gretchen wasn't a person who had many friends, she had one, and that person did she always stick with every day. Jonathan was getting quite happy having his mother around. She was like, totally different then his father, and said yes to things, that Ross said no to. That worked well for all the six children.

After a while though, the happy picture seemed to brake. Ross got annoyed by Rachel's fashion phone calls and her reasons to why she wasn't home during dinner. Rachel got angry at Ross every time he talked about dinosaurs with Gretchen, which wasn't fair towards her daughter. She was mad every time one of the kids took all Ross' time, and she couldn't put her finger on why. Ross felt a slight disappointment every time Rachel took Clara and Rebecca out shopping a whole day, whereas he couldn't talk to her, and he couldn't figure out why _that _bothered him.

Maybe it was their unsaid lust for one another who made them do this stuff. Maybe it was the love that they hadn't been able to share a long time. They both wanted the other, but none of them wanted to admit it. It was hard living in a house, sharing children, sharing bed, with a person you wanted, and didn't have the courage to tell that you did want.

Rachel's mood changed every second. She yelled at Gretchen for getting a note home from school because she hadn't done her homework, and then ten minutes later, she felt herself crying and hugging the daughter she'd just been angry at, asking for forgiveness and for trying to forget it, by the way, not mentioned any of the stuff to her father.

Ross found himself getting more and more upset with the little things, when Rebecca's jacket was laying lazily on the floor in the kitchen. Before he was able to just pick it up, but now he felt the need to yell about it, to make the house brake, and his voice shatter all the conversations there had been going on.

The kids soon felt the awkwardness and wished for it to be over, but none of them knew how to do that, and that only maked them want it even more.

Monica and Chandler had gotten Lena as a daughter, and Monica tried desperately to make a nice home for her, which she did.

Phoebe saw the wrongs in her friends life, but she couldn't figure out was what the problem, nor could she talk to Monica, Chandler or Joey, they all seemed to be preoccupied with their own stuff. She wished there was a way for her to find out, what exactly was bothering her long lost new found friend, and the long lost new found friends ex-husband.

* * *

_I know this wasn't the longest chapter, but I just needed some time to let you know that even though the family night went great, everything doesn't go as smooth as that. I'll soon let you up for more, and make things happen, this story has a point you know? I'm posting two chappies today, because this really wasn't long. Remember to leave me a review. Thanks, Stessa. _


	9. A Bad Discovery

_Okay, I've feared posting this chapter ever since I begun on the story, but now the time has come. Hope you'll like it ;) _

_**Disclaimer: **Not mine

* * *

_

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter 9. **

**A Bad Discovery**

Rachel and Ross was finally able to talk to each other about the kids and the past, and Rachel had a important question that she needed to ask Ross, and he had something he needed to ask her too.

They sat in the kitchen looking at each other with little smiles creeping across their faces.

"So, I've wanted to ask you something." Ross said.

Rachel nodded a little, having bad feelings about what lay ahead, but she knew they had to talk about everything sometime, yet, she was totally wrong about what Ross wanted to say.

"It's because Christmas is coming up." Ross began, "And I don't know if you've thought of something, because we haven't discussed who should have the kids, or if we wanted to spend the holidays together."

Rachel bite her lip, she hadn't though of that, "Well, what do you think?"

"Hmm, it could be nice to spend it together, I mean, if you don't have any plans?"

"To be honest I haven't thought about it." Rachel laughed, "I mean, I know it's November, but it's just—floopy." she laughed a little, "But it would be nice to be together, I mean, until now we've been able to get along great, haven't we?"

"Sure." Ross said, "Even though I've been kinda annoyed of the kids lately, I guess I just wanted to talk to you, and every time I felt we could, something came up."

"Well, it's not easy having 6 kids, Ross." Rachel said.

"I just think they're old enough to be by themselves when the grown-up talks, aren't they?"

"I suppose." Rachel smiled, "Well, do you wanna spend it here, just us? Or do you might wanna ask for something with Mon, Chan and the kids? Maybe Phoebs, Mike and their kids too? And Joey?"

"It would be great to be with them, but what about our parents?"

"Mine haven't talked about anything." Rachel said, "Seriously, I don't want to be with them, so it's fine with me."

Ross laughed a little, "All right, we can be here, and if the guys want to come, then they can."

"Sounds great, but Monica HAVE to come, I can't cook!"

Ross looked at her, "God, what went wrong for us, Rach?"

Rachel smiled a little, "We don't talk about that, Ross. We tried, but… we couldn't just forgive and forget, right?"

"All though I regret not being able to." Ross said, "I've missed you so much. And Bec has needed a mother."

Rachel nodded, "And about that, I have something to ask? Have Becky gotten her period?"

Ross shrugged, "Gee, I don't know!"

"You don't know if she have gotten her period? Who would she had talked to? Mon?"

"Maybe." Ross said, "She and Jon have had the bathroom to clean, so it's never been an issue."

"I gotta ask her then." Rachel said.

"Why is that so important?" Ross asked.

"What kind of mother am I if I don't know if my 15 year old daughter has her period like she's supposed to?"

"I'm following you." Ross said, "Go talk to her."

Rachel stood up and walked to Rebecca's room. She walked in on her, taking down something from her wall. She watched her for a few minutes, admiring the creation her and Ross' love had made, then she got a look on what Rebecca was taking down.

"What's that?" Rachel said, when she realized what it was.

Rebecca turned around, "Some letters." she said, shy.

"I saw what was written, Becky." Rachel said, "Why would you write such things about me? Selfish? You don't even know me at all!"

Rebecca looked at her mother, "Well, it was your job who made you leave wasn't it? Then it WAS because of you!"

"Maybe my job was ONE of the reasons, but you don't know a damn thing about what was the most important thing!" Rachel yelled and rushed out from her room, already crying. Ross and Clara came upstairs, when they heard Rachel yell.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked.

"Mom." was all Rebecca managed to say, and as soon as the word left her lips, Ross rushed after Rachel into their bedroom.

"What were you guys fighting about?" Clara asked.

"I was taking down those letters I wrote." Rebecca said, "She wasn't meant to see them, ever, but I guess she just wanted to talk to me, and she saw everything."

"Gosh." Clara said, "I hope she is okay, you know, she cries every time she has fights with one of us."

Rebecca looked worried, "I wanna say sorry."

Rebecca left the room, and Clara followed her. They were about to knock on the door, when they heard Rachel say; "I mean, she doesn't even know why we left, Ross! She thinks I'm all selfish!"

Clara stopped Rebecca's hand, itches before it touched the door, and she put a finger on her lips.

"Rach, come on, it cant be that bad." Ross said.

"Easy for you to say, Ross." Rachel cried, "You're not the one who has to listen to everybody telling you how selfish you was, taking the kids away from their father, and you know what? It was actually your fault that we moved!"

"Hey! I wanted you to move out from our house, not dragging my children with you across the world."

"I needed that job, Ross!" Rachel said, "I only took it because you couldn't handle me working with Mark anymore."

"Who's Mark?" Rebecca whispered.

"I don't know." Clara said, "I think we'll find out though."

"Of course I didn't want you to work with that man, Rach! He raped you for God's sake!"

Clara's heart skipped a beat and her and Rebecca's eyes caught each others in a very unbelievable moment.

"Yeah, but that wasn't my fault! And then you threw me out, saying it was! What could I do? I mean, first you make me quit the best job ever, and then you throw me out, giving me no place to live! I HAD to take to first job that was available, right!"

"I'm deeply sorry for that, Rach. You know it!"

"Yeah, that still doesn't give you the right to throw out your wife, I mean, I THOUGHT you loved me?"

"I did, Rach, I swear, so much, you'll never know." Ross yelled.

"Then you should had been more supportive, Ross!" Rachel sobbed, "Going with me to the doctors, helping me more with the baby, no wonder she didn't connect to you the way a baby should, you didn't even change her diaper once!"

"How do you think it feels knowing that one of kids isn't mine?" Ross quietly said.

Clara and Rebecca had heard enough. They walked slowly away and found their way downstairs.

"We have to talk to the others." Clara said, "Someplace else. The coffeehouse in the city! We can take the bus."

Rebecca nodded and called all the other Green-Geller kids… they had to find out who wasn't Ross'.

--

When the six kids of Ross and Rachel all where seated in Central Perk, the 4 of them were looking at Clara and Rebecca.

"You mind telling us what this is about?" Joshua asked, "You know, 'cause I was playing football."

"This is WAY more important then football, Josh." Rebecca said, "It's about us, and dad… and especially.." she sighed, "Mom.."

"What's with mom?" Rain asked.

"We better start with the beginning." Clara said, "Here goes: Bec and mom had a fight, not a big one, but mom went crying into her room because Bec called her selfish about leaving NYC those years ago. Mom said that there were other reasons that Bec wouldn't know. Then dad went into console her while we was, we didn't mean to though, ears dropping outside their door."

"How could you do that?" Jonathan asked, "I mean, that was accurately supposed to be a private conversation, right?"

"Shh big bro." Clara said, "We heard mom and dad discussing their life before we moved, all we heard them say was that mom was working with this guy, his name was Mark, and then, don't get too chocked, he raped her."

Gretchen gasped, "Mom got raped?"

Rebecca nodded, "That's not the worst part, we heard dad saying he couldn't deal with the fact that one of the kids wasn't his."

There went a dead silent in the group.

Finally Rain managed to speak; "So one of us aren't dads?"

Clara nodded, "And we didn't hear a name."

"Well, then I guess it's me." Gretchen said.

"Why do you guess that, Gret?" Clara asked.

"Because I'm the last one, right? He threw us out right after the incident."

"That would make most sense." Rebecca said, "Except that you look exactly like dad."

"It cant be Joshua either." Jonathan said, "He have some of dad too."

"I think it's me." Rain said, all of a sudden.

Clara turned her head, "Why?"

"Look at it this way." Rain said, getting tears in her eyes, "Mom and dad have 4 kids, 4 lovely kids they share so much love with. They doesn't need more kids, they don't WANT more kids."

Jonathan nodded, padding his little sisters back.

"Then, the mom gets raped by a guy, they don't wear a condom, she's now pregnant. Of course she had to tell her husband about it, he accepts, knowing that she didn't do it because she wanted to, knowing that she only wanna be with him, that she not cheated. But soon she discovers her pregnancy, they're worried, are the baby the husbands or the rapists? They don't know, maybe they never found out, but the father took distance to the kid, they never got connected the way they where supposed too, sounding like me and dad, huh?"

Gretchen took her hand, knowing she was right about this; "Then what happened?"

"They tried to live as good as they could. They still loved each other. The husband made the woman quit her job, he could support her, they kept loving each other on a ehm, regular basis, if you know what I mean?"

Rebecca nodded.

"And then he can't handle it anymore, the husband. Knowing that baby might not be his'. He throws them out, sending the wife to London, because she cant get any other job. She discovers that she's pregnant, here comes Gretchen."

Clara looked at her; "And not to make you feel any worse, you're nothing like dad at all."

"Hey..." Jonathan said, "If they haven't had a blood test, then they don't know for sure who's baby this is, okay? Maybe Rain IS dads', but just not reminds a lot like him?"

"We need to talk to mom and dad about this." Rebecca said, "We have to know what happened?"

They all nodded. Knowing that this, would probably be something they didn't want to hear.

* * *

_Okay, so I thought about cuttings this chapter right after Clara and Rebecca heard Ross and Rachel talk, but it would have been a short chapter, and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging ;) And also, the story of how everything happened, might be weird right now to you, but there'll be explanations in future chapters. Please, leave me a review. Thanks, Stessa. _


	10. A Long Lost Explanation

_Okay I got many different opinions about the last chapter, but too late now to undo it. And as I've already told tons of you readers, I wrote this story like 4 years ago, and I was like 12 years and yeah – I've cleaned the spelling mistakes up a bit, but changing the story would really ruin my first fanfic ever. The reason I posted this was actually just so I could get to know what people thought about it. And yeah, different opinions, I'll say. But hey – how much do you know when you're 11 years old? I just wrote something, so if you don't like reading it, I'll just stop posting. Gee, I sound like someone who can't take criticism, well I can, but maybe I'm a bit like Monica. Anyway, I still love your reviews, even the bad ones. Thank you a lot for them._

_**Disclaimer: **Still not mine, okay?

* * *

_

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter 10. A Long Lost Explanation **

"Mom, dad. We need to talk to you" Jonathan said, stepping into the bedroom where Ross was sitting on one side of the bed, mad at Rachel, and Rachel on the other side of the bed, mad at Ross.

"What's it about, Jon?" Rachel asked.

"Something very important"

Rachel sensed the tone in his voice and waved Ross with her after Jonathan.

When they came down, they saw all six of their children sitting in the kitchen, waiting for them. They sat down on each a chair and looked at the kids to begin.

Clara took charge, "We overheard your talk, mom"

"When?" Rachel said. She knew when.

"Who is it?" Rain asked, "It's me isn't it? I'm the kid there's not dads, right?"

Rachel swallowed a lump and looked at Ross, then she turned her head and looked at Rain again, "Yes, you are"

Rain got tears in her eyes and ran towards Rachel and hugged her. Crying into her shoulders.

"I love you, Rain" Rachel whispered, "Remember that, okay? I love you so much… and Ross does too"

"Really?" Rain asked, looking at Ross.

"How can you even ask that question?" Ross said.

"But remember" Rachel said, "That there's a 50 percent chance that you're Ross, okay? Because we haven't taken any tests or anything, hon"

"You haven't?" Rebecca asked, "Why?"

"Because.." Rachel sighed, "If that test turned out to be Marks, then I would live the rest of my life knowing that Rain wasn't Ross', and he would live the rest of his life knowing that, Rain wasn't and would never be, his girl. If it turned out to be Ross', we would both be so, so happy, but there's a risk, that it's Marks, and I don't wanna know" _(A/N - Yeah, I know, as selfish as ever, but hey!; that's Rachel)_

"Don't I deserve to know, mom?" Rain asked, looking into Rachel's eyes, with totally look-a-like eyes.

"That's your choice Rain, but I warn you, maybe it turns out to be something you would regret"

"I wanna know" Rain said, "I don't think, I'm dad's, but I wanna know for sure"

Ross sighed, "Great, I wanted to know back then too, now we can, but remember Rain, I will love you forever even if you turns out not to be mine"

"Thanks dad" Rain said, and then she hugged him.

"You'll make an appointment for that" Rachel said, "And don't tell me whose you are, Rain, because I really don't wanna know"

Rain and Ross left the room, to call the doctors and Jonathan, Joshua and Gretchen left too. Back was Rebecca, Clara and Rachel.

"First mom" Rebecca began, "I wanna say sorry for calling you selfish when I didn't know a thing about the situation, and then I would like to say sorry for ears dropping at your conversation with daddy"

Rachel smiled a weak smile, and took her hand, "You children only deserves to know, okay? I should have told you much earlier, especially Rain, right?"

"Mom, why haven't you told me about that guy raping you, I mean, I could have talked to you"

"It was one of the most embarrassed humiliating thing there's ever happened to me, Clara" Rachel whispered, "You don't wanna share something like that with everybody, you just wanna forget it, but you know inside, that you never will. Promise me that you kids wont tell anyone about this, even if the results of the test shows that Rain isn't Ross', she still is for my parents, and for Ross' parents, and for Monica and Chandler.. everybody we know, okay?" Rachel said, doing her best to convince them. To get them to believe.

Clara nodded, "We promise you"

"Great" Rachel sighed, "I love you, girls"

"We love you too"

"All right" Rachel said, getting up, "I have to go look at the apartment, you wanna come?"

The girls nodded and Rachel borrowed Ross' car and drove to the city.

--

When they parked the car on a street a few blocks away from the store, they walked over there. Rachel looked inside. The painting and stuff had gotten longer then she thought, and they hadn't had the chance to open yet. Maybe it would soon be time? They walked behind the store and locked open the door on the other side of the building. They walked up a few stairs and was now outside one door, the two others (there used to be three apartments) were changed, and was now a wall. She locked open the door, they had to start painting now. Rachel walked in and got a shock, it was a beautiful apartment now.

The handymen had made 8 bedrooms and an office. There was a kitchen (not that Rachel would need to cook much herself, but still). There was a big place for dinning room where she already saw herself eating dinner with her kids, (when all of them were visiting at the same time, of course). There were two bathrooms with toilet and that stuff already there, so they just needed to choose a colour. There was a living room, where they could watch TV together. The handymen had gotten it totally like she wanted to have it. She was happy.

"Well, since you guys are here with me now.." Rachel began, "I think you could choose bedrooms first, BUT" she stopped Rebecca and Clara, "The big one with the door opening into a smaller one, is mine. For my office you know"

Clara and Rebecca nodded and rushed of.

Rachel followed them, while they looked into the rooms, she didn't need to worry though, her bedroom was in the other end of the apartment, "But you still need to consider where you wanna spend most of your time, here or at your fathers, because if you choose to live with him, then you'll have to give the big rooms to those of you who wants to live here"

"I'm living here" Rebecca said.

"Yeah me too" Clara mumbled.

"Well, there's long to school" Rachel said, looking at them.

"So?" Rebecca asked, "Here's closer to you, and to Monica and Chandler, I know Mary lives on the same street as dad, but Lena lives in this city right?"

"I'm with Bec" Clara nodded.

"Then get the big ones" Rachel smiled.

And so they did. Clara got the biggest room, but Rebecca got one with a view over the Park, so they thought it was fair.

Rachel's room had a balcony, really romantic.

Rachel could already see herself living here. She would feel so great when they could move in.

"What colour do you girls want in your rooms?" Rachel asked, walking into Clara's where they talked.

"I know that!" Clara said, "I want white on three walls and purple on the last one, whereas a pair of dots over here, so it match"

"Cleaver" Rebecca nodded, "I want light red, not pink but that baby colour, and of course white on some of it"

Rachel smiled, "Well, do you then wanna help me choose colour for the rest of the rooms, except the others of course"

"Yeah!" Clara said.

"Okay" Rachel went into the room next to Clara's, "You know this is a bathroom for you kids, I have one next to my room"

"Really?" Clara said, "Just like I always wanted"

"I know that" Rachel said.

Rebecca couldn't believe it, "Our own bathroom? Do we have much money?"

"Of course we have, Bec!" Clara said, "Mom is one of the most famous designers in the world, we really have, how else do you think we could afford a three apartments apartment?"

"Well, I think we should paint light blue in here!" Rebecca suddenly said, "You know.. for the boys"

Rachel smiled, "What about in the hall way? I think light orange would be great"

"Orange, mom how are your taste?"

"Because it's a place you have to be happy in! I think it would be great!" Clara said, defending Rachel for Rebecca's comment.

They walked to the other end of the apartment and into the living room, "What do you think in here?"

"Blue" Rebecca mumbled, "Really light blue, then you could hang up pictures of your children, because you love them so much"

Rachel laughed, "Blue it is. Do you girls wanna go buy something now? We could begin on this, we're gonna have to start sometime"

The girls nodded and Rachel drove to a store and bought, light blue, purple, light red, blue, orange and white and grey for her own rooms. When they came back to the apartment, Rachel's cell phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"It's Ross, where are you guys?"

"Oh" Rachel smiled, "We bought paint to the apartment, you guys should come look, the 4 other kids can choose a room too, then. And please, be nice and bring me, Becky and Clara some old clothes so we wont mess up what we're wearing"

"That sounds great, but what about dinner, then?" Ross asked.

"We'll order something up here. We can eat from the boxes right?"

Ross laughed, "Yeah, we'll come soon, and bring clothes for you and for ourselves"

Rachel hung up, "The rest of our lovely family is coming now"

Clara and Rebecca smiled, sitting down at the floor, laughing at Rachel who seemed to understand nothing, SHE didn't know that she had had a blue paint sting across her face since the store.

* * *

_Okay so, third chapter today, I really have no life. I just get bored sometimes, and I'm sick right now, and I have holidays, so things just don't get better. Why do I have to get sick when we have time off? Anyway, this was this chapter, and remember I promised to explain everything in a future chapter.. Remember to review too. Thanks, Stessa. _


	11. Painting Fun With the Family

_Thank you again for your reviews. _

_**Disclaimer: **Not mine..

* * *

_

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter 11. ****Painting-fun With the Family**

When Ross, Rain, Jonathan, Joshua and Gretchen showed up, they couldn't believe what they saw.

"Are we going to live here?" Rain breathed.

Rachel stood up, "Pretty much, sweetie. Come here, you have to choose a room, but I've already thought about what might be best for all of you"

The kids nodded, and followed her, "I think this is best for you Rain, you share a wall with Becky there, and Joshua here, I mean if he wants to?"

Both of the kids nodded, that seemed really fair.

"This could be Gret's and, here would Jon's be"

"I'm on it" Jonathan said.

"Doesn't that seem fair, Gret?" Rachel asked.

"Mine is the smallest" Gretchen said.

"I know, but you're the youngest, and this next to yours are even smaller, so you don't want that" Rachel smiled.

"I'm happy, mom" Gretchen said.

"Plus" Rachel continued, "I figured you would rather live with your father, then me, so that's why…"

"How come you think that?" Gretchen asked.

"You have more in common with him then with me" Rachel smiled.

Gretchen hugged her mother, "We'll see mom"

"So is this guestroom to when I come visit?" Ross said, pointing at the smallest room.

Rachel nodded, "Could be"

"Can we begin or what?" Rebecca asked.

"Just begin" Rachel said, "Joshua and Rain, you can help Rebecca, Gretchen and Jonathan, you guys can help Clara. Ross? You can help me"

They all nodded and took each a brush and went to paint the rooms.

Ross followed Rachel till her room and they went in.

"Is this were you're gonna have room?"

"Yeah" Rachel smiled, "Far away from the kids, you know"

"That's good, I mean, if you're supposed to have guys coming and stuff"

Rachel laughed, "I doesn't have time for that, but look" she opened the door to her office, "Home office, and.." she opened the next door, "My own bathroom, I'm thinking about having a bathtub, you know, the kids doesn't get one, they only get a shower"

"Wow" Ross said, "You don't care how much you spend on it?"

"I have lots of money Ross, and I'm not afraid of running out, you know, it seems like the world cant live without RG"

Ross laughed, "So wanna start with the bathroom?"

"Sure" Rachel said, "That's supposed to be white and light blue"

"All right, then let's begin"

He opened up a paint pot and they started. It went quick, because Ross was good with his hands.

"You know" Rachel said, "It's supposed to only have one time, it's a really good paint"

Ross nodded, "Then you can soon move in"

Rachel looked at him, with the sound of his sad voice, "Are you okay?"

Ross put down his brush, "It's just that.. all the kids will move with you"

"How come you think that?" Rachel asked.

"Because you can give them the fancy apartment, the fancy clothes and all what they need"

"Maybe" Rachel said, "But I cant give them all the love they deserve, I cant give them all the attention they need, but you can"

"What do you mean?" Ross asked.

"I'm not gonna be home much, they're gonna take care of themselves, Gret, Rain, Clara and Josh are used to that, but if Jon and Becky moves here, they're gonna wanna move back in like a week"

Ross laughed, "Is it really that bad?"

"My work takes all my time" Rachel sighed, "But I love it, I mean, I love my children so much, but if it wasn't for my work, then we could say goodbye to all of this, I just think that I need to slow down, you know? I mean, sometimes there's nothing for me to do, and other times there's so much run that I barely sleep"

"I'm sorry" Ross said.

"I mean, I can only imagine finding time to work AND kids, I'll never get time to find a guy too"

"Come here" Ross said, hugging her, "You don't have to, you know? I'll help you"

"Thanks, Ross" Rachel smiled, "Gee, I'm hungry, do you think we should order some food from a take-away?"

Ross nodded, "Come"

They walked into the hall where Gretchen and Joshua had decided to take some time off.

"Are you guys hungry?" Ross asked.

"God yes!" Clara yelled from her room.

"We're gonna order some pizzas" Ross said. He took his cell phone and dialled, then he ordered and a half an hour later they all sat at floor, eating pizza.

"That's so gooooood" Clara said.

Rebecca lied down, "I'm so tired, cant we do the rest tomorrow?"

Rachel nodded, "We can also buy the rest of the paint to the rest of the rooms, you know? Let's just finish eating and then drive home"

They all agreed and two hours later the hole family were asleep, exhausted after the long day.

--

The next morning Rachel woke up next to Ross (he was now sleeping on the floor, so technically next to) and looked at him sleep. Ross knew she looked at him, he was awake and could feel her eyes on his back. He turned around and Rachel smiled at him, "You look cute when you sleep"

"Thanks" Ross said, "You look beautiful when you sleep"

Rachel blushed, "Aren't we a little too divorced to be saying stuff like that?"

Ross laughed, "Gee, I don't know, if you tell me to stop, I will"

"Aw, that's okay" Rachel said, "Uh, it's already 8.30., I gotta go wake up the kids, we have so much to do, you know. Gotta be done with the apartment soon, we cant take all your space forever, and the kids don't have any good beds"

Ross touched her arm, "Rach, you guys doesn't take my space, they're my kids.. and you're.. you. And no matter what I'll have to buy beds for the rest of the kids, but I just figured I'd wait with that until you guys were ready, take it step by step you know"

Rachel looked at her arm, and then at Ross, she closed her eyes for a second, and lay her hand over his at her arm. She could hear Ross' silent breathing next to her, and she let herself sink into the moment. All Ross wanted to do was throw himself at her like an animal, but he knew he shouldn't. Rachel moved her hand.

"If you make breakfast I'll wake up the kids?"

Ross nodded, and Rachel got up and walked out the room.

Ten minutes later all of the kids plus Ross and Rachel were gathered in the kitchen, eating Ross' breakfast.

An hour after that, they all drove into the city, Rachel and the kids minus Jonathan went to the apartment while Ross and Jon drove to the store to buy the rest of the paint, the kids had already choose what they wanted. Jonathan wanted a green/grey, Rain wanted light yellow, Joshua wanted white/brown and Gretchen wanted red.

When they came back, Rebecca and Clara's rooms were already done, now they could begin at Rain, Joshua and Jonathan's. Two people in each room. After that, they would paint Gretchen's room, their bathroom and the guestroom.

Ross and Rachel went to Rachel's bathroom and finished, they only needed to paint one more wall. Rachel felt awkward after their little ´thing´ this morning and tried all she could to act normal. When they were done they went into the office and started painting the walls a light grey colour. They worked really close because the office wasn't that big, so Rachel felt herself being more and more attracted to him, he was sweaty, he was hot. He looked sexy and she could see his muscles working.

She closed her eyes and started concentrating on the wall.

Ross kept sending Rachel small glances. He wish he could just tell her that he thought she was sexy. She was wearing one of his old shirts and had tired it a little over her waist. He couldn't tare his eyes from her stomach and couldn't believe that she was still trim, after giving birth to 6 children. And she didn't look old at all, she was still that smiling, beautiful woman she was when she left 13 years ago.

When they were done, they went to look at the children. Clara and Rain were painting the guestroom, Jonathan and Rebecca were painting the bathroom and Joshua and Gretchen were painting Gretchen's room. Rachel liked their work, they were good at it, they'd tried to not splash on the floor, and they hadn't.

"When are we eating lunch?" Clara asked.

Rachel laughed, "Can't you think of anything else then food?"

"No, mom. Don't you know me?" Clara said, "Food comes first"

"Well, we can go to Monica's?" Ross said, "Because I don't think we can go any place else with this clothes, you know?"

Rachel nodded, "Come on"

They decided to walk because It wasn't far away. Clara and Rebecca was embarrassed walking around looking like some handymen, and it wasn't doing any better that Rain was taking the attention from other people at the street, because she decided to sing a little song for Ross. Rachel walked a little behind the rest of them, she liked to watch her family from a distance. Suddenly, she walked into a woman.

"God" Rachel said, "I'm so sorry. Oh, look, I got paint on your dress.. I'm sorry"

The woman looked at her, and then at her dress, "No!" she said, "It was a Rachel Green, I just bought it when I was I London"

"I'm so, so…" Rachel looked at her, "A Rachel Green?"

"Yeah, it's one of the most expensive dresses in that store"

"I know" Rachel said.

The woman gave her a strange look, "What?"

Rachel gave her, her hand, "My name is Rachel Green, so you like my designs?"

"Are you Rachel Green?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm looking like this, I'm painting my new apartment right now, you know I moved over here"

"Yeah, you're opening a store here, right?" the woman said, "My name is June by the way, June Robinson"

"Nice to meet you" Rachel said, "I'm sorry about the dress, here's my number, sometime when I've got more settled in with my store, you can come by and I'll give you a free dress again"

"No, you don't have to" June said.

"That's the at least I can do" Rachel smiled.

June smiled, "Thanks"

"Mom?" Gretchen yelled, running back to her, "Are you coming or what? Who's this?"

"Oh, Gret honey, this is June, I walked into her and ruined her new Rachel Green dress"

"Wow" June said, "So you have a kid? She doesn't look like you at all!"

"Oh, yeah, that's my daughter Gretchen, she looks like her father, but I do have more kids, they look like me!"

"Oh, hi Gretchen, nice to meet you"

Gretchen smiled, "Nice to meet you too. Mom, we gotta go. Clara and Bec are really embarrassed about their clothes"

"Sorry" Rachel told June, "I gotta go, my family are waiting, but give me a call. Bye"

She hurried after Gretchen and soon they were sitting in Monica's apartment.

"It's been so long since we've seen each other" Monica said, "By the way, what's up with your clothes?"

"We're painting the apartment" Rain said.

"Wow, isn't it great or what?" Monica said.

"Yes, thank you very much for getting that for me, Mon" Rachel said, "So how's everything going with Lena?"

"Well, she sleeps at the couch because we don't have enough rooms, Chandler are trying to find another apartment it this city. We don't wanna move to the suburbs, because, let's face it, now you work here, so…"

"Yeah, I love you too, Mon" Rachel smiled, "But maybe, you know, I saw an apartment on my street, I looked at it, four bedrooms, you know? They're really small, but I went in there, I wanted to see if maybe it was something for Ross, I mean if I could get him to move, but I guess I cant, maybe it was something for you?"

Monica looked thoughtful, "I think we'll go look at it sometime"

"Great" Rachel said, "And thanks for lunch by the way"

"No problem"

--

Three days later, they were done painting the whole apartment, of course the kids had went to school, but Ross had taken time off to help Rachel, and soon they were about to look at furniture.

* * *

_Sorry that this chapter was mostly fluff. On the other hand though, it's my story, and yeah, I decide what to write, that's the beauty of it! Anyway, next chapter is up soon… Leave a review, thanks, Stefania _


	12. The Phone Call

_Anyway, thanks for the reviews, folks ;) All of you who are always reviewing, I love you D_

_**Disclaimer: **I still wish they were mine… I'm sad they aren't...

* * *

_

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter 12. ****The Phone Call**

"Finally" Rachel sighed.

"What?" Ross asked.

"My store are opening this Friday" Rachel said, "They're sending a lot of clothes for me, that way I have something faster, I just have to start thinking of new designs soon, if I don't, I'm gonna loose my buyers"

"Cool" Ross said, "Is there, like a big opening?"

Rachel nodded, "All you guys have to come, the magazines will go crazy and want to take pics of you guys"

"Does that mean I have to look nice?" Ross asked.

"Sweetie" Rachel said, "You always look nice"

Ross laughed, "You too"

"Yeah, but I gotta wear something pretty, and I have to make a speech, not funny"

"I can help you?"

"No, I think I have to do that by myself" Rachel smiled, "But I have to tell people what new they can expect in line for Christmas, I'll have to make up some names.."

"Well, I do know you don't have a line called Phoebe" Ross tried.

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, a ´Phoebe´, that would be nice, and a ´Lily´ of course, I could make a theme, maybe… with lilies?"

"Hmm, that's just not really Christmas-y?" Ross said, "That's snow and stuff"

"Hmm, but what about ´Lena´, that's kind of a shy name, isn't it? Like dark, shy... snow?"

Ross looked thoughtful, "That's an idea, and use dark purple and blue for colours, Lena loves those"

Rachel smiled, "I gotta go work. Can you take the kids out looking for beds?"

Ross nodded, "I sure can do"

"Thanks" Rachel said, and then she kissed his cheek, "You're the best"

--

While Ross was looking at furniture with the kids, Rachel was desperately trying to come up with something new, and she didn't have any luck with it. She drew an outline, and looked at it. She coloured with pencils, but she didn't really get something she _loved. _Then, she got an idea, party dresses was what she was best at, and it was soon new years, a day when you definitely dressed up. A line with dresses called ´Lily´ wouldn't be that bad, then. She drew a sketch, and looked at it. The upper part, was tight with a deep neckline. The skirt was loose, made of lots of layers of fabric. She kind of liked it when she saw it, she made a note to her seamstress, that there should be a lily, (they could figure out how) on the back and then she put it on her desk to send it. It had to go all the way to London, because all her people were over there. She also drew a normal pair of Jeans with a lot of different blouses and tops, she would mention that as ´Phoebe´.

She was proud of her work, and decided to work on her speech. She wrote a lot about how she was proud to get another store, and how lovely it was to be back in NYC.

--

On Friday, Rachel walked nervously around in the store. There would be a half an hour until people started showing up. Her kids and Ross was standing up against a wall, obviously bored.

"I'm sorry" Rachel said, "But you have to be here to support me"

Clara was the only one who smiled a little, "Mom, we're happy to be here, but we're getting kind of bored"

"Sorry" Rachel said again, "Well later you get to look at the clothes, and I guess some of the rich people are coming to the opening too"

Rachel locked up the door, and a little after, her manager from London came in and shook her hand.

A while after, the store was filled with people, and Rachel was scared when she saw Mark between them.

_What is he doing here?_ Rachel thought. She got Ross to her side, and whispered, "Mark is here.."

Ross looked up and got an angry expression on his face.

"There's nothing we can do, Ross" Rachel said, "Don't talk to him, you're gonna ruin this"

Ross nodded and walked away.

When it was 12 o'clock, Rachel got up at the little scene-thingy, and took the microphone, "Hi, everybody. Thanks for coming today. It's really nice knowing that I have people here in New York too, and I gotta say, I lived her before I went to London, and it's lovely to be back, I have family and friends here. I'm happy that it was capable to open another store, because you only get more buyers with it, huh? Some of the stuff you can expect coming up really soon is a new years line called ´Lily´, I only have one dress right now, but soon there'll be more. I also have a new jeans line called ´Phoebe´" Rachel's eyes cached Phoebes and she smiled, "That's pretty much what I want to say, so with these words, the New York Rachel Green store are officially opened!"

People gave applause and Rachel smiled. Soon they were spread around the store and Rachel got a chat with Ross; "The kids doesn't need to know he's here"

"Of course not" Ross said, "Well, your speech went well, sweetie"

"Thanks" Rachel said, "Uh, I gotta go, I just saw a friend of mine"

She walked away, when she saw June coming into the store.

"Hi June" Rachel said.

"Hi Rachel" June smiled, "Nice to see you, I'm not coming for the dress, but my husband is in here somewhere… there he is!"

"Hi honey"

"Hi Mark" June said.

Rachel felt herself getting sweaty, but she looked at them.

"Mark, this is Rachel" June said.

"I know" Mark said, "We used to work together, right Rach?"

Rachel bite her lip, "Yeah, we sure did. Mark, what are you doing here?"

"What?" June said.

"I'm just here to look" Mark said, "You're my old friend, I'm here for support"

"I don't need your damn support, Mark!" Rachel said, "You've done enough for me already"

"What are you getting at?" Mark said,

"You know damn well what I'm getting at, Mark" Rachel said, "And I thought I made it clear I didn't want to see you again after I quit"

"Are you, like old lovers?" June asked.

"No" Rachel said, "We're NOT!"

"Okay," Mark said, "Can we be friends? I'm sorry for what happened? Didn't you get the money I send you for apology?" he leaned into her ear and whispered, "You was, and are still, so damn hot, I couldn't control myself when I was near you"

Rachel got a little smile on her lips, "I didn't get your money. And let's say we're friends. Then I'll like for you to meet my children… come on, and you sure remember Ross, my ex-husband"

"Yeah" Mark said.

Rachel walked towards her family with Mark and June, "This is Mark and June" she told them, "And these are my children, Jonathan, Rebecca, Clara, Joshua, Rain and Gretchen. Um, and you remember Ross?"

"Hello Mark" Ross said, looking like he was about to burst.

"So you aren't getting together again after you moved back?" Mark asked.

Rachel and Ross looked at each other, "No why would we?"

"Oh, for nothing" Mark said, "You guys were just the perfect couple, that's all"

Rachel smiled at him, "Thank you" she handed him her number, "Call me, I didn't get that apology, not that I need it, but I'll like to talk it through with you"

Ross nodded, "Yeah, me too afterwards"

Mark sighed, "I'll call"

"Bye" Rachel said.

When they left, Rebecca turned to her mother, "Was that Mark?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah, we need to talk about it"

"Okay"

A man came, "Hi, I'm Clark from ´Celebrity People´, and I'll like to take some pictures of you."

"Hmm?" Rachel said.

"Is this your family?"

Rachel nodded, "Yeah"

"You sure have a lot of lovely children. And is this your husband?"

Rachel sighed, "Yeah, it is"

She cached Ross eyes, they could at least pretend to.

--

When Rachel had been home in about 15 minutes, her cell rang.

"This is Rachel?"

"Hi Rach, it's me, Mark"

"Oh, hi.." Rachel walked into the bathroom, sensing that this call would be private.

"I just wanted to call, like you said. Didn't you get the money?"

"No, and I don't need them." Rachel said, "But I need to talk to you, if we're gonna be friends, there's something I need to ask you about"

"Okay?" Mark said, "What is it?"

"Look, what happened between us that night so long ago, was your fault. I know I didn't ask you to stop, but I didn't ask you to do it either, so I told Ross that…"

"You told Ross? Why?" Mark said.

"I got pregnant.. with Rain"

"Pregnant? You thought it might be mine?"

"Yeah, that's why I had to tell him, but I couldn't tell him I've been cheating on him, even though it was only a one-night stand, and I _was_ drunk, but I was still cheating on him…"

"You haven't Rachel, it was my fault, I led you into it"

"I know" Rachel said, "You actually ruined my marriage. Anyway, the only way I could tell him I had been with you was… that.. you raped me"

"You told him what?" Mark yelled.

"Mark, calm down, I'm sorry" Rachel said, "But I just couldn't tell him, I mean, I'm supposed to tell you to stop when you make a move on me, but I didn't, and that was wrong!"

"I know, I guess I can go a long with it" Mark said.

"Thanks, I'll make sure he doesn't speak of it, I promise…" Rachel sighed.

"About your daughter" Mark said, "You can calm down, I cant have children"

"What?" Rachel said, "That's so great. I.. I mean not for you, but for me! Thank you, Mark!"

"You're welcome, and listen.. since you and Ross aren't a couple, would you like to, ehm, meet me at a hotel some time?"

"Aren't you married?"

"Yes, but I just…"

Rachel interrupted him, "You ruined my marriage, okay? And I'm not gonna do that to you, sorry"

"That's all right" Mark said, "But maybe we shouldn't see each other"

"That's probably a good idea" Rachel said.

"So…" Mark sighed, "Take care, Rach"

"You too"

And with that, she hung up.

She had been cheating on Ross. Once. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him, even though she knew he'd forgive her. He would be disappointed, but he'd also be forgiving.

After all, she had also forgiven him for his mistake in their past.

Chloe.

It was a one night stand too. And she had known it wouldn't happen again.

That's why she had trusted him and married him.

But then her mistake…

--

When she came out form the bathroom, Rain came running saying: "Mom, mom! The doctors called, I'm dads child!"

Rachel spun her around, "I know!"

"You do?" Ross said.

"Mark told me he cant have children" Rachel smiled, "And we talked. We're not gonna see each other anymore"

Ross smiled, "I gotta say that I'm relieved"

"Good" Rachel said, "Now, where's the other children?"

Ross sighed, "Gretchen is at Laura's. Jonathan are sleeping at Dan's. Rebecca and Clara are at a sleepover at Mary's. And Joshua is sleeping at his friends house because there's a football match they wanna watch"

"Yeah" Rain said, "And I'm going to meet Gretchen and Laura, they talked about a sleepover too, at Laura's house, her parents isn't home"

"Well," Rachel said, "Then bye"

"Bye, bye"

--

"Looks like Friday night off, huh?" Ross said, when he and Rachel sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee, 20 minutes later.

"Yeah, that's not something that happens often" Rachel smiled, "All 6 children are sleeping somewhere else. So, what do we do?"

"If you wanna go to the city on a bar or something, then you can" Ross said.

"Why would I want to do that?" Rachel asked, shocked.

"Well, I figured if you wanted to meet a guy, right?"

"No" Rachel said, "I don't need that. We're gonna have fun together tonight, okay?"

Ross nodded, "I also think we should figure out what we want for Christmas?"

"We could be here or in the apartment? Your call" Rachel said.

"How about we invited Monica, Chandler, their kids, Joey, Phoebe, Mike and their kids? Out here?"

"I'll love that" Rachel sighed, "It's gonna be great, you know? Now I can spend Christmas with you guys"

"We're happy that you're back, Rach. It's not just the kids, it's me too"

Rachel smiled at him, "And I'm happy to be back"

"What are we gonna eat for dinner?" Ross asked, looking at his watch, "It's already 7 o'clock"

"Really? I'm not hungry. Wanna watch TV?"

Ross nodded and they walked into the living room. They sat down in the couch together and Ross lay his arm around Rachel.

"It's gonna be good when we can move, huh?" Rachel asked Ross, "I just don't know how many of the kids who is moving with me?"

Ross was silent for a bit, then he said something, Rachel hadn't imagined, "I don't want you to move"

"What?" Rachel turned around and looked at him, backing a few centimetres away from him.

"I don't want you to move" Ross repeated.

"Why wouldn't you want us to move?"

"Not you AND the kids… just you" Ross whispered.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked, "We cant live here forever, there isn't space enough… and it's not in the city"

Ross stood up, "So now that's a problem Rach? Why couldn't you buy a house near this? Huh? Now you're taking kids away from me again!"

"Are you blaming this on me? Believe me, if I have thought of anything when I was a kid, I have NEVER EVER wanted to live with my ex-husband after moving back!"

She ran out the room and upstairs to the bedroom, Ross following her. When she saw him coming, she ran into the bathroom instead and tried to hold him out, but he barged in.

"Talk to me, Rach!" Ross yelled.

"No, I wont" Rachel cried, "Go to hell, Ross"

"No, Rach, why did you run away from me?"

"Why?" Rachel yelled, banging the door open, so she could she him, "You blame me! You blame _me _for taking away your kids! I believe it was you who threw me out!"

"Yeah, but I didn't want you to take away my kids too!"

"I only took 3 of them, you had 2!" Rachel began to cry, "Can't you see that you're being unreasonable?"

"No!" Ross yelled, "I just don't want to loose all this again. It's all I've ever wanted!"

Rachel pointed a finger at him, "You've never wanted this, Ross! You want a wife, who cooks you dinner, and kids who are perfect, you want a marriage. But this isn't a marriage, Ross. This is a temporary thing, I'm not your wife, I cant cook. Our kids are certainly not perfect, and I don't care. We're divorced Ross, okay? We're _not _married!"

Ross looked slightly hurt, "I don't care about that! I care about what we have! I care about making it work"

"Do you think this is working?" Rachel asked.

"No!" Ross said, "Because we need one thing to make it work!"

"Yeah" Rachel said, "And it's a stupid ring, which I don't want!"

"That's not was I was going to say!" Ross said, pushing her to the wall, "Okay? Listen to me!"

"No, go to hell, Ross! It doesn't matter" Rachel slid down the wall and ended sobbing at the floor.

"Rach?" Ross didn't understand what was going on in her head, "What doesn't matter?"

"Everything" Rachel cried, "I don't care. I just wanna be happy!"

"Aren't you happy?" Ross asked, kneeling down in front of her.

"Does it look like I am?" Rachel said, looking him in the eye.

His face was right in front of hers, and their noses almost touched.

"I don't know" Ross whispered.

"Well, I'm not" Rachel sighed, "And the worst part is that you're so, so happy.."

"Do you think I'm happy?" Ross asked, standing up.

Rachel stood up too, they were still inches from each other, "Yeah"

"I'm not…" Ross whispered, "I need one thing, and that's the only thing which can make me truly happy"

Rachel bite her lip, thinking he was so annoying, "And what's that?"

Ross placed a strand of her hair behind her ear and whipped one of her tears away, "…it's you"

Rachel looked him in the eye. Time stood still. She swallowed a lump, not knowing what went through Ross' head. And finally, he leaned in and kissed her….

* * *

_Okay, so I thought; "What the hell? We might as well make it a cliché", it's really clichéd, I know, but hope it's okay with you. And also, the Rachel/Mark thing will be explained even further in one of the next chapters, just so you know it. Leave me a review. Thanks. Stessa. _


	13. All I Want is You

_Thank you so much for the reviews. After their little thing in last chapter, you don't need to have a PhD to figure out what happened. _

_**Disclaimer: **I still don't own them.._

_

* * *

_

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter 13. ****All I Want is You**

When Rachel woke up the next morning, she found Ross looking at her. She turned around and gave him a kiss.

"Hi you" Ross whispered.

"Hi you too" Rachel smiled. She laid her head back at the pillow, "Ross? What is this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is it because we've both gone long without sex, was it make-up sex or is it something else?" she turned her head and looked at him.

Ross leaned in and kissed her nose, "I have three words to say, Rach; I love you"

Rachel got tears in her eyes, "I think I love you too. I'm not quite sure of how it's possible, looking at the fact, we've been away from each other so long, but I just think I've never stopped"

Ross made his way on top of her, giving her small kisses, nothing big, he thought about the morning breath.

She rubbed his back, "Mmmm… this is what I want, it's what I need"

Ross stopped kissing, "Me too"

"Breakfast?" Rachel asked, trying to get out of bed.

"I could think of some other breakfast I would like more" Ross said, trying to pull her back.

"Ross… no" Rachel said, "We have to figure some things out before the kids come home, okay?"

"You're right" Ross said.

They took on their robes and went to the kitchen.

Ross made coffee, "Rebecca, Clara, Gretchen and Rain are coming soon, I think"

"Okay" Rachel said, "Look, what are we gonna do?"

"What do you exactly mean by that?" Ross asked.

"Isn't it stupid to tell the kids yet? I mean, if it's not working out then they're gonna be disappointed"

"Of course it's gonna work out Rach, why shouldn't it?" Ross said.

"Uh, I don't know" Rachel shrugged, "I just think we should keep it to ourselves for a while, you know, at least until we're about to move"

Ross suddenly looked sad, "What if it's still working when you are about to move?"

"I don't know, Ross. As much as I want to, I cant stay here, it's too far from the store"

Ross nodded, "Okay, well, we can at least enjoy each other till then"

Rachel nodded and grabbed his hand from across the table. They sat like that for a while, just staring at each other, until the 4 girls come barging into the kitchen, Rachel quickly let go of Ross' hand.

"Hi!" Rain said.

"Hi, are you guys already here? That's great" Rachel smiled.

"Aren't you having breakfast?" Clara asked.

"No, we're just drinking coffee" Ross said.

"Something is different with you two" Rebecca noticed, "What's up?"

Rachel got nervous, so she said, "We're spending Christmas here, all of us. We've decided to invite the others too!"

"Yai!" Gretchen said, "We're gonna have Christmas together, that's so great!"

Rain nodded, "I cant wait"

"Well, if you'll excuse me" Rachel said, "I'm gonna go take a shower"

They nodded and Ross couldn't help watching her leave.

When she was out of sight, Rachel leaned against the wall.

Last night had been amazing. Unbelievable.

But if her and Ross was about to start a relationship again, she knew there was something she had to tell him. She had to be honest. She had to have a clean start. A new beginning.

She just knew that if she took a shot and told him, he could also end up not wanting to be with her.

--

"Wow, this is really our apartment" Joshua said, "It's really amazing"

"I like too" Rachel smiled.

The family was checking out the apartment. Every piece of furniture was in, and the kids were loving it. Rachel loved her bedroom too. It was really big, with a balcony and she had a big bed, plus all her drawers and stuff. The office was great too. She had a computer and a lot of sketches already hanging on the wall with tape. She loved her bathroom the most though. It was romantic, she had a shower AND a bathtub. She could already see herself and Ross sitting in there when they got a chance. They've been together for nearly a month now, and it went well. Except for the fact that she still hadn't gotten the courage to tell him what she knew she _had _to tell him. They also managed to sleep together most nights, _to make up for all the years we've been apart_, Ross told her the other night. She just didn't know if she was ready to become a couple in everyone's eyes. She didn't know when they would move, another thing which would be a problem for her and Ross affair, and that bothered her too.

Plus, it was three days before Christmas and she was getting the flu. It really bothered her. She was having fever, and headache, and she felt nausea every time she stood up. The kids had still managed to get her with them today. To see their rooms done. She loved the apartment and couldn't wait to move in. When she stood in her bathroom to admire the bathtub, she suddenly felt nausea again, and rushed to the toilet to vomit. _(A/N - Okay, so I think you know where this is going, sorry, couldn't help it) _Ross just entered the bathroom, and he kneeled down next to her and held her hair. She flushed the toilet and washed her face.

"Thanks" she told him.

"You're really not feeling well, Rach. I think we should go home" Ross said.

"I'd really appreciate"

Ross took Rachel's hand and they walked into the kitchen where the kids were sitting around the big table, talking.

"We need to take your mother home" Ross said, "If she'll have any chance on getting better before Christmas, she'll have to calm down a bit and rest"

Clara looked at her mom, "Mom, you're really not looking good"

Rachel shook her head: "What're you eating?"

"Ice-cream, you want some?"

"Ew" Rachel said, feeling her stomach turn around, she rushed to the bathroom and threw up again. When she came back, she looked at her daughter "Clara, was what in that ice-cream?"

"It's chocolate/vanilla!" Clara said.

Suddenly Rachel felt herself trembling, no it couldn't be, could it? All the signs where there, first it was the flu, now she was sure there was more into it. She felt herself getting tired, she had to find out, "Take me home" she whispered.

"I will" Ross said, "Come on kids, your mom isn't feeling well, we gotta go home"

The kids all walked behind Ross, all of them pretty scared of what was wrong with their mother.

* * *

_So, again I've decided to go with the cliché. I'm really predictable, huh? Well, I'll just have to be that. leave me a review, and you'll make my day. Thanks, Stessa. _


	14. An Unexpected Christmas Present

_Hi there! Uh, I just want to say that Rachel being pregnant will be a problem, considering her age (thank you, for reminding me) and I'll just make her a little younger than she would be, I kinda thought she was, anyway, soo... Maybe she'll have to be around 40- 41- 42, I know that's still dangerous, but you know, better then her being 50 and pregnant, am I right? Anyway, thanks for the reviews. _

_**Disclaimer: **They're not mine

* * *

_

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter 14. ****An Unexpected Christmas Present**

"_Hi, you've reached Monica, Chandler, Gavin, Patrick and Lena's. We're not here right now, but leave a message, and we'll call you back_"

_Damn,_ Rachel thought, she then collected herself and said; "Hi, it's Rachel. Monica? I really need to talk to you. Call me as soon as you get this message. I don't care it it's 3 o'clock in the morning, this is important. REALLY important.. bye"

Rachel hung up the phone, the one time she needed Monica the most, she wasn't home. Rachel lay back at her pillow and breathed out. The fever was gone, so was the headache. She hadn't gotten her period like she was supposed to. In 8 months she would be a mother again. Ross and the kids didn't know anything, she wanted to be sure before she worried them. As she still threw up all day, she pretended to have fever and headache too, just so Ross wouldn't be suspicious.

He was taking good care of her. He didn't let her leave the bedroom, only if she needed the bathroom, that's why she needed Monica. She had to ask her to buy a pregnancy test till when she came on Christmas eve. She didn't know how else she would manage to get the result. Rachel whished that Monica would call soon, tomorrow they would come for Christmas, she also needed to have time to buy it. Rachel began to think back, when had they conceived? Then a thought hit her; they hadn't used a condom the first night. They had been so eager to get into each other that they've completely forgotten. She smiled, she knew she was a bit old to have another baby, but she couldn't wait. This baby would symbolise the beginning. She knew her and Ross would get together now. They just have to figure out how they'd make it work.

She got a shock when her cell phone rang; she looked at the display, _Monica_. Rachel sighed in relief.

"Hi Mon!"

"Rach, what's wrong?" Monica sounded concerned, "You sounded freaked out at the message"

"I am freaked out!" Rachel said, "I need you to buy something for me"

"Why cant you buy it yourself?" Monica asked, sounding annoyed.

"Because Ross wont let me leave the house, because I have to flu" Rachel said.

"I'm sorry" Monica said, "What do you need me to buy?"

Rachel sighed, "A home pregnancy test"

Rachel heard Monica loose the phone, then she heard it being picked up again, "What?"

"I'm pretty sure that I'm pregnant Mon" Rachel said.

"Oh my God!" Monica yelled, "How? Who have you been with?"

"That doesn't console you right now Mon, okay? You have to buy it before tomorrow and none of the others can see it. Make it as a present and I'll open it later on, that's easiest"

"Okay," Monica said, "I'll go get one now"

"Thanks Mon, I love you"

"I love you too. And, I know it's not my business, but what do you want the result to be?"

Rachel smiled, "I know I'm a bit old, but I kinda hope it's positive"

"I know!" Monica screamed, "Me too. I'll see you, Rach"

Rachel hung up the phone, now she just needed to wait.

--

Rachel had been showering, and dressed up a little bit. The kids and Ross was wearing really nice clothes, but Rachel was not. She needed to look like she was ill, and the best way to do that was wearing not fancy clothes. The first people to show up was Phoebe, Mike, Lily, Peter and Joey (who had been driving with them). They walked in and Rachel greeted her friend.

"Don't get too close aunt Phoebe" Rain told Phoebe, "Because mommy has the flu"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Rach"

"Yeah, well, that's the way it goes, huh?" Rachel smiled. She went into the living room and sat down the sofa. She needed to calm herself a bit. When Monica, Chandler and the kids came, Monica went into her and gave her thumbs up. Rachel smiled and soon after they were eating dinner.

"This really tastes good" Clara said.

"For who of you who haven't had a meal with Clara yet" Ross informed, "She eats more then the rest of the kids together"

"Hey!" Clara said, then she caught Rachel, "Aren't you hungry mom?"

Rachel looked at her food, it was chicken, she was almost throwing up at the table, "No I don't feel well"

"Rachel?" Ross said, "It's been quite long you've had the flu, you need to go to the doctors soon as possible"

"Okay" Rachel whispered, "Is it okay if I go and lie down at the couch?"

The others nodded and Rachel walked away. Soon as she felt the couch under her, she fell a sleep.

--

Around 10 o'clock, they woke her up. It was present time. They always opened them at 24th, it was easier for the children, plus, the grown-ups always talked till long after midnight, and then it was the 25th.

"Rachel sweetie?" Phoebe said, "We're going to open the presents now"

Rachel sat up, "Uh um, sorry I fell a sleep"

"That's okay" Chandler said, he was sitting at the floor with Gavin and Patrick, they were getting impatient. They just wanted to open the presents.

"Then let's open" Rachel said. She wrapped herself into a blanket and sat down next to Gretchen and Lily at the floor. The kids got to open their presents first. There were a lot. They were also 11 kids, so it wasn't that hard to think it took time. When the kids were done, they all sat around the grown-ups, wanting to watch them open up, except for Patrick and Peter, who were a sleep.

"I think Rachel should have the first present" Monica said, bursting to know the answer, "And from us!"

She handed Rachel the present. Rachel on the other hand, was slightly annoyed with the fact that Monica brought everybody's attention.

"I'm gonna open this one later" Rachel said.

"No mom!" Clara said, "You need to open it now, you have to!"

"Clara, I don't want to, okay?"

"Come on, Rach!" Phoebe said.

Rachel gave Monica an ´I'm-gonna-kill-you ´-look and started to open up. When she was done, she made a big thing outta sounding surprised, "Monica? Why the hell did you give me a pregnancy test?"

"Uh" Monica thought for a second, "Just because I want you to find a boyfriend, it's kind of a secret message, you know"

Mike laughed, "You two are crazy"

Rachel stood up, "You guys can open up, I'm not feeling well. Just gonna lie down for a sec., then I'll come again"

"Of course" Monica said, knowing what she wanted.

Rachel left the room, and Monica looked at the others, "Let's open!"

--

Rachel's hands was holding the pin so she couldn't see. She sighed. _You have to do it, Rach. Just look at it!_ Rachel felt herself shaking, when she turned the stick around, and saw that it was blue. _Great, you're gonna be a mother. Uh, when are you gonna tell them? Do it now, Rach. Get it over with, it'll be a good present too. Just do it. _

Rachel threw the test in the thrash and walked down stairs with her hand on her still trim stomach. The thought of life growing in there amazed her. She quickly removed her hand when she entered the living room.

"Are you feeling better?" Chandler asked.

Rachel nodded and walked towards Ross, she pulled him up, so they were standing next to each other.

"What's going on, Rach?" he asked, nervous.

"Give me your hand" Rachel said, and he did so, with everybody's eyes on them, Rachel placed his hand on her stomach, "Don't be mad at me" she sighed, "But I have a pretty strong feeling that in 8 months, I'm gonna be a mother again"

The whole living room gasped and Rebecca stood up, "Are you saying that you're pregnant?"

Rachel turned around, "Yeah…"

"Oh my God" Gretchen said, "Is 6 not enough for you mom?"

"Who have you been screwing?" Phoebe asked, totally forgetting that the kids were there.

"Phoebe!" Mike said.

"Sorry" Phoebe smiled

"So, it's really positive?" Monica asked, standing up, giving Rachel a hug.

Rachel nodded, "Pretty much. But I already knew, though. I threw up all the time, I couldn't eat chicken, I couldn't even look at Clara's ice-cream"

"Were you even planning on telling me?" Ross asked, kind of angry.

"Now Ross and Rachel have no chance again" Joey mumbled.

Rachel laughed, "Sure we do. It's Ross'!"

The room gasped again.

"Oh my God!" Jonathan said, "When did this happen? And when did you two think it was possible to tell your children that you were back together?"

"Well, then…" Ross said, "I've been thinking of doing or not doing this, but as it is now, I have something to ask you again?" he got down on one knee, "Rachel Karen Green, will you marry me? … Again?"

The living room gasped the third time that night, and Rachel just laughed and said; "Of course I'll marry you – again!"

Rebecca and Clara stood up and began to scream. Monica hugged Phoebe. Joey punched Chandler on the arm and Ross kissed Rachel. He lifted her up and twirled her around.

"Stop" Rachel laughed, "This cant be good for the baby, you know"

"I'm sorry" Ross said.

"How come you've been thinking on proposing when we didn't even tell people we were together again?" Rachel asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you stayed in New York this time" Ross smiled.

"Well I do" Rachel sat down, then she looked at her 6 silent children, "Aren't you gonna say something to me?"

Gretchen come to her mom, "I'm gonna be a big sister! I'm not gonna be the youngest one anymore. Thank you, mom!"

Rebecca and Clara didn't really know what to say, then Clara said, "I'm happy about you two getting together again, I mean! Hallo, you're getting married, this is huge, but OH MY GOD! Aren't you a little to old to become a mom again?"

Rachel smiled, "I've thought about it myself too, Clara, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna. This wasn't planned as you can hear, I got myself into this, and I'm getting myself out of this… just like with Rain and Gretchen"

"Hey!" Rain said, smiling though, "I think it's great mom. Congrats"

"Yeah, this is good" the boys smiled, "And we're gonna be a family again"

"Yeah" Rachel said, taking Ross' hand, "We are"

--

When everyone were a sleep that night, Ross silently crept into the bed next to Rachel.

"Someone is missing his fiancé" he whispered.

"And some other one is missing hers too" Rachel giggled back, then she got serious, "Look Ross, I have to tell you something"

"What?" Ross asked scared.

"It's about what happened back then when we got divorced"

"I know" Ross said, "I'm sorry I was an ass…" he sighed, "I know Mark didn't rape you if that is"

"You do?" Rachel asked.

Ross nodded, "I could easily live with you when I thought he'd raped you. I know you were hurt, but at least you haven't been cheating. But then one day I was in the city, I saw Mark talking to this guy. It was around a year after it happened, you know? And then, I heard him tell the guy what really happened, and I freaked!" Ross sighed, "I couldn't believe that you've cheated on me. My brain didn't really think about the fact that I've done the same to you too. I tried to make my peace with it, but after a couple of days, I couldn't stand to be in the same room as you, and that's when I threw you out"

"Why didn't you say something, Ross?" Rachel whispered as she began to cry.

"Because it was a year since it happened, it would only hurt you to bring it up again, 'cause I knew that it'd only been one time. And of course when I threw you out, you didn't have a place to stay, and you didn't have a job, so you took the job in London. Then, when I realised that you'd swallowed your pride back then and forgiven me, because you loved me, it was too late. You've already moved and signed the divorce papers. There wasn't anything I could do"

"You should have called me Ross" Rachel said, "I missed you like crazy. And I would have flied back right then if you've said that you'd forgive me"

"I was an ass…" he smiled, "But I've already told you that. But still, I am really sorry"

"I am too" Rachel said, "And just for the record, it was only one time it happened. And it didn't mean anything to me. I was drunk. It was that Christmas party when you were sick and I went on my own. I got totally wasted, first time I drunk alcohol after Joshua's birth, so I drunk too much. Then Mark started kissing me and soon we were at his office. I didn't think Ross. Sorry I ruined our marriage"

"It's okay Rach" Ross smiled, "Now _everything _is forgiven and forgotten, and we're gonna start anew" he placed his hand on her stomach, "I cant believe we're gonna have a new baby"

"No, me neither" Rachel said.

She leaned in and kissed him.

"The baby is the symbol of a new life" Ross whispered.

"Of a new begging"

* * *

_Okay, so explanations for all the stuff which happened back then. This was the last chapter, except, I'm posting an epilogue, probably tomorrow, I think. Leave me a review. Thanks, Stessa. :D_


	15. The Epilogue

_So, this is the epilogue. Just to let you know what happened then.. thanks for the wonderful reviews you've all giving me through this whole story. They meant a lot to me. _

_**Disclaimer: **Not mine. But I own their kids, and all the new people here in the last chapter. Hope you'll like the end of the story. Here goes..

* * *

_

**A New Beginning **

**Chapter 15. The Epilogue**

"Happy birthday, mom!" the 7 kids yelled as they walked into Ross and Rachel's bedroom.

Rachel smiled brightly as she saw her wonderful kids coming in with breakfast.

Little Jane crawled up on her mothers lap. She was 8 years old, and a little keeper. She was a perfect mix between Ross and Rachel. Rachel hadn't a single time regretted having her. She was amazing. Even though she had been some troubles through the pregnancy, she had been worth it.

Jonathan's wife came into the bedroom with one year old Tom in her arms. Rachel opened her arms happily to great her grandchild, who was screaming in delight. After Jonathans wife, who by the way was named Ann, came in Dan. He was engaged to Rebecca. She'd finally won him over. After one date, she couldn't live without him.

Clara was greeting her boyfriend with a kiss. His name was Allan, they'd just started dating. Clara wasn't one who settled that easy for a guy. But Rachel had a pretty good feeling about Allan. Joshua was holding hands with his girlfriend for two years now, Jen. Rain greeted her girlfriend, yeah Rain had become a lesbian, but that didn't bother Ross and Rachel. The whole family felt okay about it.

Rain had had the same girl for four years now. They've met when they were 17, and started out as friends, but then something had hid them. And now they were happy together.

Gretchen was sitting on the bed with her 5 year old son, Bryan. She became pregnant when she was 15. Rachel had been a little shocked, but of course choose to help her out. Now she loved her first born grandchild more then anything. They didn't have contact with the father, but Gretchen had a boyfriend now, and he was coming into the room, greeting his soon to be parents in-laws, because he was planning on proposing. And Bryan was great with him.

Rachel looked around at her family. Everyone was growing so fast. They had their own lifes now. But they still had time to come visit their mother on her 50th birthday. Rachel searched her eyes for Ross. He was smiling happily towards her from the door. She got up and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I'm so glad things turned out the way they did" Ross whispered.

"Me too" Rachel smiled, "I love you so much"

"Mommy!" Jane yelled, "Bryan is annoying me!"

"Tell it to his mother!" Rachel said, then she looked at Gretchen, who just jumped up screaming her lungs; "YES! YES, YES, YES! I'll marry you!"

Everybody in the room started cheering. Saying congratulations to Gretchen and Nick, that was his name.

Rachel took turn and talked to each of her children. They all seemed so happy. Rain sweetly told her mother that she and her girlfriend, Bridget, had decided on getting married. Soon there were two weddings then, and counting Rebecca and Dan's too, there were three.

Then Joshua and Jen came with and announcement; they were having a baby, and therefore thinking about getting married too. They'd see where it was going. Sometime everything would work out for them, Rachel knew it. Rachel's work was still an important thing for her, but she shared her store with Rebecca and Clara. They did most of the work, though. Rachel and Ross had enough money, and soon Rachel would let Clara take charge down there. Gretchen was a doctor of palaeontology like her father. Joshua was playing football and working in a day care 50/50. Jonathan was a lawyer, and Rain had taken a chance on an acting career a few years ago, when she couldn't find out what she wanted. It worked okay for her. She mostly did musicals, she could sing in those.

Rachel raised her cup with coffee, "I know it's my birthday and you guys are supposed to make a toast for _me, _but I just need to tell all of you just how happy I am that you're my family. Not only my kids, but God, all those wonderful people they're married and engaged too. I just cant wait to see in ten years, how many grandchildren I'll have then. And Jane, I cant wait till you'll get your first boyfriend and I can make him feel awkward and scared"

The people laughed.

"I just wanna tell you that I love you all, okay?" Rachel eyes ran with tears, "All of you, you mean the world to me and I love you more than anything. To a healthy and happy family"

They all clincked glasses.

* * *

_Okay, I know the ending was cheesy, but I felt like writing it. That's me; I like cheesy endings, you know that. Liked my idea of Rain becoming a lesbian? I just need to let one of the kids be, so I thought Rain would be best. (And I don't know wyhy) And I know Gretchen having a child when she was 15 was a weird thought, but I somehow liked it. I hope you liked the ending. I'll finish my other stories and then write something new. Bye, Stessa. _


End file.
